Siempre fuiste tú
by salilimon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si descubres que tu presente está cimentado en una mentira? La llegada de un nuevo habitante a Storybrooke hará que Emma se replantee por completo su vida. ¿Será capaz de afrontar su nuevo pasado, vencer los demonios de su presente y luchar por un nuevo futuro junto a su verdadera familia? SwanQueen / Situado en la séptima temporada.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos,  
Como podréis observar soy nueva en este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics. Hace unos meses comencé a leer historias SwanQueen por aquí y eso acabó animándome a escribir. No soy ninguna experta, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta las magníficas escritoras que hay por aquí, pero, como dice mi madre, lo importante es participar. ;)

La historia que estáis a punto de empezar a leer (si habéis llegado hasta aquí, imagino que será por eso), está situada en la séptima temporada, aunque, como descubriréis pronto, la historia original se verá un poquito alterada (quizás más que un poquito).

Dejaré que lo averigüéis vosotros solos porque si sigo hablando corro el riesgo de hacer algún spoiler.

La historia todavía no la tengo acabada. Estoy ya en los últimos capítulos pero aun así intentaré ir subiendo poco a poco, al menos por ahora, para no tener que cambiar mucho el ritmo de subida y tener algún parón. Los primeros capítulos, además, son bastante largos, así que en principio pretendo actualizar dos veces por semana. Esto puede cambiar en cuanto tenga todo acabado (y si os portáis bien claro jaja)

Como todas las autoras, agradeceré cualquier comentario, sea positivo o negativo, para pedirme una nueva actualización o simplemente decirme que es la peor historia jamás contada (aunque espero no recibir ese comentario jaja).

De antemano, muchísimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad.

¡Nos leemos!

 **PRÓLOGO**

Déjà vu. Esa extraña sensación que experimentamos al pensar que ya hemos vivido con anterioridad algo que está ocurriendo en el presente.

Emma había vivido ese día en un constante déjà vu.

Habían pasado dieciocho años desde que Henry apareciese en Boston para cambiar su vida, sin embargo, aquella noche las sensaciones eran exactamente las mismas.

Sentada en su sofá, frente a un muffin de chocolate coronado con una triste vela, se cuestionaba cómo había podido llegar al mismo punto después de tantos años.

No es que no tuviese con quién celebrar su cumpleaños. Ya no estaba sola. Sus padres y su hermano tenían preparada una fiesta sorpresa, no tan sorpresa, para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, ella misma había preferido pasar sola el preciso instante en que el reloj marcase las 00:00 de ese día.

El vacío que sentía en su pecho desde hacía años se había acrecentado tanto en los últimos días que estar aislada en ese momento era lo mejor para ella. No quería dar explicaciones. No quería tener que aparentar que todo marchaba bien cuando en realidad no era así.

Suspiró, sumida en sus pensamientos. No recordaba desde cuando se sentía así, pero tenía claro que aquella asfixiante sensación crecía cada día más en su interior.

Quizás todo había comenzado dos años antes, cuando Killian la había abandonado.

Quizás había sido antes, cuando…

Su mano voló lentamente hasta la parte baja de su vientre. Luchó por contener las lágrimas silenciosas que humedecían sus ojos ante el recuerdo. Todavía dolía. Pero era algo con lo que se había acostumbrado a vivir.

Su bebé…

Con su pérdida se habían ido las ilusiones, las ganas de sonreír, la alegría, la serenidad, el amor…

Emma se había preguntado cientos de veces qué habría sucedido de no perder a su hijo. Qué habría sucedido si no se hubiese sumido en su lamento culpando a todos los que la rodeaban. Qué cambiaría si hubiese tratado mejor a Killian en vez de apartarse de él como si no pudiese entender o compartir su dolor.

Quizás su vida sería distinta. Quizás el día que estaba viviendo sería distinto. Quizás el vacío que sentía en su pecho no existiría. Quizás…

No. No quería mentirse a sí misma. Llevaba demasiados meses haciéndolo. Últimamente había pasado a solas el tiempo suficiente como para analizar de forma más concreta la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Si bien era cierto que la marcha de Killian le había dolido y que la pérdida de su hijo había dejado un profundo hueco imposible de llenar, había algo más que durante mucho tiempo le había costado admitir.

La realidad le había golpeado tan fuerte que en ese momento ya era imposible no enfrentarse a ella.

Sentada en el sofá de su casa, frente a aquella vela chispeante, tan solo podía pensar en las dos personas con las que le hubiese gustado disfrutar de ese momento. No se trataba de Killian, ni de sus padres o su hermano...

La imagen de Henry se dibujó en su mente de una manera difusa. Su hijo ya sería todo un hombre, y ella se preguntaba tristemente qué habría cambiado en él. ¿Habría encontrado al final su propio camino? ¿Tendría una familia? ¿Sería feliz?

Junto a la figura de su hijo se fue perfilando la imagen de otra persona.

Todavía le costaba averiguar por qué pensaba tanto en ella, por qué aquellos ojos castaños la perseguían hasta en sueños.

Regina Mills.

En los últimos días su recuerdo se había hecho más presente, cubriendo casi la totalidad de sus pensamientos durante el día y la noche; especialmente cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación.

La relación con la otra madre de su hijo nunca había sido fácil. Desde que se habían conocido habían pasado por una ingente cantidad de situaciones y emociones. Una montaña rusa se mostraba como una insulsa atracción de feria si se comparaba con sus idas y venidas.

Durante mucho tiempo ambas habían luchado contra sí mismas, contra la otra y contra decenas de villanos que habían querido acabar con su tranquilidad.

Todas las situaciones vividas habían creado entre ellas un vínculo del que Emma nunca había sido consciente; al menos no hasta que se habían separado definitivamente en aquel claro del bosque.

¿La echaba de menos?

Sí. Nunca hubiese creído que tanto, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su separación había generado un vacío contra el que todavía luchaba.

Era incapaz de encontrar lógica alguna a aquel sentimiento, pero ya no lo evitaba.

Miró su reloj. A penas faltaban unos minutos.

Era el momento en el que la tradición se imponía. Debía pedir un deseo.

Recordó entonces lo que pasó por su mente en el último cumpleaños vivido en Boston, antes de que Henry apareciese en su puerta.

Familia.

Cerró los ojos, lentamente, mientras sentía cómo su reloj anunciaba, con un pequeño pitido, que el momento había llegado.

Ahora ya podía poner rostro a todos cuantos estaban incluidos en aquella palabra. Ya no se trataba de un concepto abstracto y desconocido. Su familia, todos aquellos a quien amaba y necesitaba, tenían nombre propio.

Su padre, su madre, su hermano…

Todos los amigos que había hecho desde su llegada a Storybrooke…

Y por encima de todos, Henry y Regina.

Con esa imagen presente en su cabeza y el corazón henchido de una nueva e inexplicable sensación de felicidad y esperanza, abrió los ojos y sonrió ante la vela que estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Familia.

Soltó el aire suavemente y la vela se apagó ante ella.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre de su casa resonó en toda la estancia rompiendo el reverencial silencio que la había acompañado durante las últimas horas.

Giró su rostro para mirar hacia la puerta, como si con ese gesto pudiese adivinar, a través de la gruesa madera, quién se encontraba en el exterior.

¿Había sonado de verdad o era todo producto de su imaginación?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa, el timbre volvió a hacerse oír, insistente.

¿Quién sería a esas horas?

El recuerdo de la noche en que Henry fue a buscarla volvió a salpicar sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando olvidarse nuevamente de aquella imagen. Con seguridad serían sus padres y Neal. Pese a que les había dicho que necesitaba descansar, estaba segura de que no habían podido aguantarse las ganas de felicitarla.

En los últimos días, tanto David como Blanca habían estado especialmente sobreprotectores con ella, algo que le agobiaba sobremanera. Habían notado su decaimiento y estaban más preocupados que de costumbre, preguntándole casi a diario si todo marchaba bien.

La sheriff caminó hacia la puerta con paso cansado. Esperaba que sus padres fuesen breves en sus felicitaciones y se fueran lo más rápido posible, sin hacer un nuevo interrogatorio.

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, hizo una larga inspiración y la abrió. Su cuerpo se tensó levemente al ver que no se trataba de su familia si no de una completa desconocida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto de desconcierto.

-Hola. -Saludó aquella joven sin darle opción a decir una sola palabra.

-Hola. -Musitó ella, no muy segura.

\- ¿Eres Emma Swan?

Déjà vu. Esa extraña sensación que experimentamos al pensar que ya hemos vivido con anterioridad algo que está ocurriendo en el presente.

-Sí. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Amy y soy tu hija.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Llegar a casa**

Un incómodo silencio sobrevolaba el salón de su casa. Emma tenía la sensación de que la estancia se había hecho mucho más pequeña desde la llegada de aquella joven desconocida. Todavía no se explicaba por qué la había hecho pasar, pero allí estaba, sentada en su sillón, frente a ella, escrutando con su mirada la sala como si todo fuese nuevo para ella.

Y en verdad Emma creía que era así.

Desde que la había encontrado en la puerta de su casa tenía una cosa clara; aquella joven no era de Storybrooke. Incluso apostaría a que era la primera vez que estaba allí. Su largo vestido verde y la capa gris que colgaba de sus hombros le recordaba a Emma su estancia en el Bosque Encantado.

Pero, ¿Qué hacía una joven tan lejos de su hogar? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Con cientos de preguntas sobrevolando su cabeza, Emma se dedicó a observarla en silencio durante varios minutos. La joven era alta y delgada y esbelta, aunque su rostro aniñado evidenciaba su corta edad. Emma calculaba que no sobrepasaba los dieciséis.

Observándola con detenimiento fue consciente de que su rostro le resultaba extremadamente familiar, aunque no recordaba haberla visto antes. Sus cabellos oscuros caían en cascada con unas suaves ondas que rozaban su cintura, y sus gruesos labios resaltaban una belleza extrema. Tenía unos ojos claros, de un tono que bailaba entre el verde y el azul, pero su mirada era dura, como la de alguien que ha vivido demasiado para su corta edad.

-¿Y bien? -Cuestionó la joven, que comenzaba a incomodarse ante la insistente mirada de la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? -Repitió Emma con una irónica entonación. -Creo que aquí la única que debería dar explicaciones eres tú, jovencita.

-Amy. -Corrigió la joven, a la que aquel calificativo no pareció gustarle. -Me llamo Amy.

-Amy… -Repitió nuevamente Emma. -No sé qué clase de broma es esta ni quién te ha enviado aquí, pero te diré algo… Yo no tengo ninguna hija, mucho menos de tu edad, y te aseguro que no me gusta que se rían de mí.

-¿Entonces no me crees? -El gesto de la joven mudó al instante. Lejos de estar triste, parecía realmente dolida ante el hecho de que la mujer a la que tanto había buscado creyese que todo aquello era una broma.

-Es difícil hacerlo, para serte sincera. Yo nunca he tenido una hija y…

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? -La súbita pregunta llamó la atención de Emma, al igual que el tono inocente en el que había sido pronunciada.

Amy mantenía su mirada fija en el pequeño muffin que había sobre la mesa. Era la primera vez, desde que había llegado, que Emma veía en ella un gesto propio de alguien de su edad.

-Eh…sí, así es… -Titubeó al contemplar la mirada emocionada que le dirigía la joven.

-¡Felicidades, mamá!

El cuerpo de Emma se tensó al instante al escuchar el calificativo. Si aquello era una broma había perdido por completo la gracia que en algún momento hubiese podido tener.

-No me llames así, por favor.

Intentó contener, más mal que bien, el dolor y la irritación que le producía oír aquella palabra. Le recordaba demasiado a Henry. Y le hacía pensar en alguien que, por desgracia, nunca la había podido pronunciar.

La joven pareció intuír su malestar y se removió incómoda en su asiento, como un niño que sabe que ha hecho algo mal.

-Lo siento…

-No necesito que lo sientas, solo… -Estaba a punto de echarla de su casa y Amy lo supo al instante.

-Por favor… -La frenó antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. -Por favor, solo quiero que me escuches.

-Si vas a volver a decirme que eres mi hija, yo… -Emma se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Estaba agotada y enfadada, pero algo en su interior le pedía que escuchase a aquella joven. -Yo no he tenido ninguna hija… Te lo diré las veces que haga falta, porque…

-¿No la has tenido o…no recuerdas haberla tenido? -Las cejas de Emma se arquearon en un gesto de infinito desconcierto. Como si se hubiese anotado un tanto imaginario, Amy sonrió. - ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu madre tampoco sabía quién eras cuando llegaste aquí?

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre?

-¿Vas a dejar que te cuente mi historia?

Emma pareció dudar. Amy aprovechó el momento para levantarse y colocarse junto a ella, en el mismo sofá. La sheriff se tensó nuevamente ante el acercamiento. Estaba asustada. No tanto por el hecho de que aquella joven se aproximase a ella si no por las contradictorias sensaciones que el gesto había causado en ella.

Amy la miraba de una manera penetrante, pero sin llegar a incomodarla. En ese momento Emma pudo observar más de cerca el color de sus ojos. Quizás era una locura, pero por un instante pensó en lo mucho que se parecían a los de David y a los de Neal.

-Por favor, Emma. -Pidió la joven en apenas un susurro.

-Está bien…

Ni ella misma supo qué parte de su subconsciente había hablado sin su consentimiento, pero al ver la amplia sonrisa de la joven, un inmenso calor se expandió por su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir casi desbocado, como si anticipase que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Amy tomó una larga bocanada de aire, necesaria para que todos sus recuerdos se colocasen en fila, dispuestos para ser contados. Había tenido mucho tiempo para preparar aquel discurso, pero tener a Emma delante hacía todo un poco más complicado. Por no hablar de lo poco receptiva que se había mostrado hasta el momento.

-Bien… -se aclaró la garganta con un ligero carraspeo. -Yo...yo nací en un lugar muy lejos de aquí…

-¿En el Bosque Encantado? -Se aventuró Emma, dispuesta a corroborar sus sospechas. La joven elevó sus ojos al cielo de una forma extremadamente conocida para la rubia.

-No, no fue en el Bosque Encantado. El Reino del Norte está separado del Bosque Encantado por otros dos reinos. Es un territorio frío en el que nieva casi todo el año. -Comenzó a relatar la joven. -Es extremadamente grande, aunque en su mayoría está poblado por un frondoso bosque. La Bruja Blanca es quien lo gobierna y…

-¿La bruja blanca? ¿Como la de Narnia?

-¿Narnia? -La joven alzó una de sus cejas mientras la miraba con desconcierto.

-Nada, déjalo… -Restó importancia Emma con un gesto de su mano. Todavía se seguía sorprendiendo cada vez que le hablaban de personajes que conocía de libros y películas. Aun así, lo importante en ese momento era seguir con la historia, así que con un nuevo gesto de su mano incitó a Amy a seguir.

-Bien… Como iba diciendo, la Bruja Blanca es quien gobierna nuestro reino. Yo me crié en su castillo, entre los cortesanos y sirvientes. Nadie me dijo nunca de dónde procedía ni quiénes eran mis padres. Eveline fue la encargada de mi crianza. Era una mujer mayor que vivía en el castillo únicamente para cuidarme y educarme. Era cariñosa, aunque firme e intransigente en las horas en que me daba clases de historia o me enseñaba a utilizar la magia.

-¿Magia? -Emma, sumida en la historia, se sorprendió ante aquella confesión. - ¿Tienes magia? ¿Cómo…?

-Eso será algo que averiguarás pronto, pero sí, tengo magia. -La joven sonrió y Emma la acompañó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Entonces nunca supiste nada de tu nacimiento? -Cuestionó la sheriff intentando retomar la historia.

-Nunca. Las habladurías del reino decían que la Bruja Blanca había aparecido una noche conmigo en brazos. Era un bebé, apenas recién nacido. Me dejó al cuidado de los sirvientes y luego contrató a Eveline. Ella siempre me contó que la Bruja Blanca en ningún momento le dijo quién era yo ni para qué me quería en su castillo.

-¿Y nunca se lo preguntaste a la Bruja Blanca?

-A ella la vi muy pocas veces en mi vida. Sí, sé que es extraño… -Aclaró la joven al ver el gesto de desconfianza de Emma. -Todo el mundo lo pensaba, aunque nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Era raro que la Bruja Blanca nunca se acercase a mí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella misma me había llevado a su castillo y había elegido mi educación.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Desde pequeña tuve que cumplir ciertas normas entre las que estaban no juntarme con los sirvientes o con sus hijos. Viví bajo las directrices que seguía cualquier niño noble del Reino. Eveline era la única persona en el castillo con la que me podía relacionar y ella mantenía informada a la Bruja Blanca en todo momento de cada uno de mis avances. Al principio yo no le daba importancia. Había sido criada allí y estaba acostumbrada a esa vida, pero conforme fui creciendo la cosa cambió…

-Estoy por asegurar que ahora es donde empieza la mejor parte. -Sonrió Emma, intentando hacerle ver a la joven que estaba escuchando su historia y que, aunque todo resultaba demasiado extraño para ella, por el momento la creía.

Amy sonrió también, captando al instante el voto de confianza que Emma estaba depositando en ella. Sabía que ahora vendría la parte más importante de la historia y por eso tomó aire de nuevo, dándose unos segundos para organizar en su mente cada recuerdo vivido.

-Una mañana la Bruja Blanca salió del castillo dejando a sus sirvientes tareas para, al menos, una semana. Yo acababa de cumplir los quince años y ya era incapaz de ocultar esa malsana curiosidad por mi pasado. Durante la semana de ausencia de la Bruja Blanca me propuse investigar y recorrer el castillo en busca de algo de información. Aprovechaba las noches, cuando Eveline quedaba completamente dormida, y salía de mi habitación para recorrer el castillo. Rebusqué en cada rincón de la sala de pociones, de la biblioteca, del salón en el que se reunía el consejo… Pasaron cinco días y no había encontrado nada, así que mi desesperación me llevó a aquella sala que para todos estaba prohibida; la habitación de la Bruja Blanca.

Emma abrió los ojos, sorprendida, como si estuviese ante una película de acción. La historia de Amy la tenía tan enganchada que incluso había olvidado el hecho de que toda la narración tenía una sorprendente finalidad; demostrar que aquella joven era su hija.

Antes de seguir con su relato, Amy se agachó para recoger una bolsa de cuero que había dejado en el suelo. Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la llevaba con ella al entrar en su casa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Después de rebuscar por toda la habitación de la Bruja Blanca sin éxito, algo llamó mi atención. Se trataba de un doble fondo, al final del armario. -Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de nuevo ante lo irónico de la situación. Sonrió, aunque se contuvo de volver a hacer otro comentario acerca de Narnia. -Tras lo que se suponía era una pared, había una diminuta sala con tan solo unos cuantos cacharros. No parecía nada importante pero el hecho de que estuviese oculta era como para echar un vistazo… Allí encontré todo lo que hay aquí dentro. -Golpeó la bolsa de cuero negro con sus manos. -Esto hizo que cambiara mi vida.

Emma se moría de expectación, pero no quería presionar a la joven. Se notaba que contar todo aquello no era fácil para ella.

Por un momento, Emma pensó en su propia vida. Para ser más exactos, pensó en el preciso instante en que descubrió que todo cuanto conocía era una farsa y que sus padres eran ni más ni menos que Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador.

Entendía a la joven. Había visto como su actitud cambiaba progresivamente desde que había comenzado el relato; como si se estuviese desnudando ante ella.

No mentía. Y ella lo sabía.

Por eso se mantuvo a la espera, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que estuviese preparada.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Amy abrió la bolsa de cuero y lentamente introdujo su mano dentro. Cuando la sacó, traía con ella varios papeles pulcramente doblados. Emma reconoció el color amarillento de las páginas de un libro antiguo, así como su característico olor.

La joven los fue desplegando y Emma confirmó sus sospechas. Uno de los bordes de cada página estaba desgarrado, como si alguien los hubiese arrancado con prisas de su lugar correspondiente.

-No podía cargar con dos libros. -Afirmó Amy, leyendo sus pensamientos. -Además eran los únicos libros de la sala, ella se habría dado cuenta.

Emma asintió en silencio y esperó a que la joven le pasase una de las hojas. En cuanto lo hizo, la sheriff examinó el pequeño papel con detenimiento. Descubrió casi al momento que era de un libro de hechizos, aunque ella no entendía ni una sola palabra.

Con cierta vergüenza se giró hacia la joven, que la esperaba con una altanera sonrisa.

-¡Oh, vamos! -Se quejó la rubia, tendiéndole la hoja. - ¿Qué es lo que pone?

-Contiene un hechizo que solo una persona puede invocar. Es un hechizo poderoso; el más poderoso que he visto jamás.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Todavía no tengo muy clara su finalidad. Hay partes del texto que se me escapan. -La joven se rascó la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa. Un gesto que Emma, de no haber estado tan enfrascada en la lectura de aquella página, hubiese reconocido al instante como propio. -Pero lo importante no es el hechizo en sí, si no la parte en la que habla de la persona encargada de llevarlo a cabo. -Amy giró la página y Emma siguió vagando su vista por otra mezcla extraña de palabras a la que no encontraba sentido. -Aquí. -La joven señaló uno de los párrafos y comenzó a traducir. – "La Columbe…" que así es como llaman a la elegida. -Aclaró bajo la atenta mirada de Emma. –"Nacerá a finales del séptimo mes. Lo hará en el momento en que la luna haga tinieblas el día. Su espíritu será el reflejo de la más absoluta oscuridad y el brillo más único. La magia se albergará en su corazón mientras las tinieblas y la claridad bailarán en su alma." -Amy hizo un pequeño parón y miró a Emma, que seguía con los ojos clavados en aquellas líneas. Necesitaba observarla en ese momento; medir su reacción. Y a fin de cuentas ya se había aprendido de memoria aquellos versos. –"El cisne coronado será su verdadera identidad."

-Un momento...¿El cisne coronado? -Emma se giró hacia ella al entender, por su silencio, que había acabado de leer. - ¿Quieres decirme que porque aquí se mencionase un cisne te creíste que yo…?

-No sé bien si subestimas o infravaloras mi inteligencia con esa afirmación. -Soltó la joven arrancando la hoja de sus manos. -Pero no, claro que no. Esto solo fue la primera pista; algo sin sentido si no fuese porque luego descubrí esto…

Con lentitud y algo de miedo, Amy le pasó a Emma el resto de las hojas que había desdoblado minutos antes. Estas eran distintas; grandes y alargadas. Emma supo de qué se trataban en cuanto las tuvo en sus manos.

-Me dijeron que las reconocerías. -Sonrió Amy, contenta de haber dado un golpe de efecto.

-¿Quién…? -Emma desechó la pregunta. No era el momento de desviarse del tema. -Mi hijo Henry me trajo aquí gracias a un libro como el que seguramente albergaba estas hojas. Más tarde descubrimos que había muchos como ese. Cada uno guarda una historia.

La rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba lentamente sus dedos por aquel trozo de papel.

-Este creo que guarda la tuya… -Emma giró su rostro con desconcierto y, como había hecho minutos antes con la hoja de los hechizos, Amy dio vuelta a la página que sostenía en sus manos. Los extensos párrafos de la historia dieron paso a una única imagen que ocupaba el reverso de la hoja. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. -La vuestra, más bien.

-Esto…Esto no puede ser… Yo no…

Apenas era capaz de hilar más de dos palabras con sentido. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y ni siquiera encontraba una razón para que lo hiciese.

O sí… La tenía justo entre las manos.

Regina Mills, la mujer en la que extrañamente había pensado al soplar su vela de cumpleaños, aparecía en aquella imagen tan cerca de su rostro que hasta el niño más inocente intuiría el final de la escena.

Ella y Regina.

Su corazón volvió a agitarse. Se sentía extraña. Aquella imagen era tan solo eso, una imagen. Nunca había vivido un acercamiento así con Regina, era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura. Aun así, su cuerpo respondía tan violentamente que le costaba recuperarse de la impresión.

-¿Estás bien? -cuestionó Amy tras varios minutos en silencio. Estaba preocupada. Emma parecía completamente ausente.

-Eh…sí, sí. -Respondió la rubia de manera apresurada mientras le entregaba las hojas. No quería ver más. Debía calmar todas aquellas sensaciones y estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría de seguir mirando aquellas páginas. -Pero yo… Te creo, de verdad. -La joven sonrió entusiasmada, segundos antes de que Emma siguiese hablando. -Pero creo que alguien te ha gastado una broma o se ha equivocado… No sé. -La rubia alzó sus hombros. -Me gustaría decirte otra cosa, pero te aseguro que Regina y yo nunca hemos vivido esto que sale en la imagen. ¡Ni nada parecido! -Aclaró, con una nerviosa carcajada. - ¡Dios mío! Regina y yo nos odiábamos y… Además, no entiendo lo que esto tiene que ver con… ¡Oh! -El rostro de Emma palideció cuando, sobre su cabeza, se encendió una imaginaria bombilla. -Dime que no crees que Regina y yo somos tus madres…

-No lo creo, lo sé. -Afirmó Amy con seguridad.

-¿Qué? -Emma se echó a reír de nuevo. Amy rodó sus ojos, consciente de que su madre, más que reírse de ella, estaba completamente asustada. -Amy, no sé si Eveline te enseñó clases de educación sexual, o de anatomía, pero…

-¡Oh Dios! ¡No voy a hablar de eso contigo! -La frenó la joven casi al instante. -Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero antes de seguir hablando creo que debería pasar al plan B.

-¿Plan B?

-He querido llevarlo por las buenas, mamá. No quería que el shock fuese tan brusco, pero al final tendrá que ser así.

La joven volvió a hundir su mano en aquel bolso de cuero y Emma fue consciente entonces de lo que había llamado su atención desde el mismo segundo en que se habían encontrado en la puerta de su casa.

Amy era la viva imagen de Regina Mills.

¿Podía ser cierto?

Su rostro, su expresiva mirada, sus gruesos labios, su cabello… Por no hablar de todos y cada uno de sus gestos; las sonrisas, su seguridad, la innata arrogancia, esa ceja alzada que siempre la había sacado de quicio…

-¡Aquí está!

-¿El qué? -Emma la miró todavía con confusión. Ahora que era consciente de lo que había estado delante de ella durante todo el tiempo, su cuerpo entero temblaba. ¿Y si aquella joven tenía razón? - _No, Swan, es completamente imposible._ -Pensó para sus adentros, mientras intentaba centrarse en lo que la joven acababa de sacar de su bolso.

-Había varios frascos como estos en el mismo escondite en el que se encontraban los libros. -Enseñó un pequeño bote de cristal que contenía un líquido transparente. -Habría funcionado mejor si te hubieses leído primero las hojas que he traído, pero ya me advirtieron que tenías poca paciencia, así que toma…

Emma la miraba con cierta desconfianza. El hecho de que alguien le hubiese hablado de ella a Amy la desconcertaba tanto como ver aquel botecito cuyo contenido era desconocido. ¿Y si todo aquello era una trampa? ¿Debía confiar en una completa desconocida?

¿Por qué no la había echado de su casa a esas alturas?

Dando respuesta a sus demonios internos, Emma sintió de pronto la cálida mano de Amy rozando la suya. Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de la joven, que la miraba con nerviosismo.

Aquellos orbes claros se clavaron en ella tan fijamente que sintió de nuevo un extraño calor adueñarse de sus entrañas. Un calor tan único que solo recordaba haberlo sentido dos veces en su vida; cuando Henry le dijo que era su hijo y cuando Whale le informó de que estaba embarazada de Killian.

-Mamá, confía en mí.

Y antes de que hubiese pronunciado aquella última palabra, Emma tomó el frasco de la mano de Amy y, sacando la tapa de corcho, se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Entonces sucedió…

Como un flash.

Una luz la cegó durante varias segundos.

Luego, la película de imágenes reproduciéndose en su cabeza.

Recuerdos.

Decenas y decenas de recuerdos.

Todo en su interior comenzó a asentarse.

Sentimientos perdidos en su memoria; abrazos, besos, caricias, miradas, sonrisas, olores, calidez…

Una sensación completamente nueva se instaló en su pecho, llenando cualquier vacío que ese mismo día pudiese haber sentido.

Como cuando llegas a casa tras años de ausencia y todos tus sentidos se agudizan para disfrutar de la sensación.

Emma había llegado a casa.

 _Jolly Roger, diecisiete años antes_

 _La noche, fría y oscura, parecía ofrecer un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. El sonido del oleaje golpeando la quilla del barco era todo cuanto rompía la quietud del momento._

 _En otras circunstancias, Regina estaba segura de que disfrutaría del viaje. Nunca se había movido en ese medio, pero tenía que reconocer que no le incomodaba. La brisa que golpeaba su rostro le recordaba vagamente a los tiempos en los que, todavía joven, cabalgaba en busca de libertad en las cercanías del palacio._

 _Sí, sin duda alguna habría disfrutado del viaje de no ser porque apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese su hijo._

 _Henry…_

 _En los últimos meses había estado tan centrada en su venganza, su maldición y su pasado, que apenas había sacado tiempo para verlo crecer._

 _El karma, siempre sabio, parecía haberle devuelto la jugada de la forma más macabra._

 _En ese instante su hijo, la única razón de su vida, estaba en algún lugar perdido de una isla que ella ni siquiera conocía. Gritos, discusiones, fríos silencios… y al final Henry había obtenido todo cuanto había buscado los últimos días; su familia al completo se había unido por primera vez con un propósito común._

 _¿Acaso eran todos tan inmaduros como para tener que llegar a aquel extremo?_

 _Le avergonzaba incluirse a sí misma en aquella pregunta lanzada al aire por su mente, pero en realidad no podía ser de otra forma. Ella lo sabía y comenzaba asumir sus errores. Se había equivocado, había puesto en riesgo a lo único que amaba… y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que la familia de encantadores se había comportado mucho mejor que ella._

 _Todavía le costaba asumir que había sido así, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos._

 _Blancanieves, la mujer a la que más odiaba, había llegado con su marido para salvarla de las manos de Greg Mendell y, horas más tarde, su insoportable hija había unido su magia con la de ella para salvar Storybrooke de la devastación._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar aquel momento y todas las sensaciones vividas. Ciñó el abrigo a su cuerpo como un acto reflejo, pese a saber que no era el frío el causante de aquel temblor. Cada célula de su cuerpo bailaba todavía debido a la vibración sentida durante aquella conexión mágica._

 _No había tenido tiempo de analizarlo. Tampoco quería pensar en eso en el momento en el que se encontraba._

 _Henry debía ser su única prioridad._

 _Cerró los ojos, repitiéndose esa frase como un mantra, como si así fuese a olvidar con más facilidad lo ocurrido en las minas. Pero aquello era demasiado complicado. Más teniendo en cuenta que aquel olor volvía a invadir sus fosas nasales._

 _-¿No duerme, señorita Swan?_

 _-¡Joder, Regina! -Emma, que había salido a cubierta minutos antes, intentaba acercarse sigilosamente a ella. - ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?_

 _Regina no contestó._

 _Emma dio dos pasos más para ponerse a su altura y mirarla de soslayo. La alcaldesa de Storybrooke mantenía sus ojos perdidos en el tenebroso horizonte. Sus manos estaban aferradas a la madera que rodeaba la cubierta del barco y sus cabellos se movían al viento, siguiendo el rítmico vaivén de la suave brisa._

 _La sheriff se quedó durante unos segundos hipnotizada por aquella imagen que, tímidamente, se atrevió a describir como maravillosa. La luz de la luna bañaba la mitad de su rostro, dándole un tono azulado que la hacía parecer todavía más hermosa de lo que era._

 _Porque sí, Regina Mills era una mujer hermosa. Emma todavía se preguntaba en qué momento había empezado a ver a la otra madre de su hijo de aquella forma. El incidente en la mina había dejado al desnudo algo que, con seguridad, no era nuevo._

 _Oculto entre sus discusiones, sus malentendidos, sus insultos y sus continuas peleas por la atención de Henry, se escondía un sentimiento difícil de clasificar para ambas._

 _-¿No puedes dormir?_

 _-¿Cuánto le ha costado llegar a esa conclusión, sheriff?_

 _-Regina… -Emma suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre le costaba tanto entablar una conversación normal con esa mujer?_

 _-Lo siento… -El tono abatido de la alcaldesa hizo que Emma se girase a mirarla, sorprendida._

 _-Regina, yo…_

 _-¿Crees que estará bien? -Tras unos segundos mirando al horizonte, Regina se giró para enfrentar la mirada de la rubia._

 _Emma descubrió entonces sus ojos turbios por las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía a Regina tan abatida, tan vulnerable, tan humana…_

 _En un primer momento ni siquiera supo qué hacer o decir. Luego, con un movimiento vacilante y algo torpe, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos._

 _El cuerpo de Regina se tensó al instante y Emma fue consciente de su error. Aun así, el olor de la alcaldesa embriagando sus sentidos fue suficiente para que aguantase el gesto durante unos segundos más._

 _Estaba a punto de separarse para enfrentar las consecuencias de su osadía cuando sintió como las manos de Regina se aferraban a las solapas de su chaqueta, acercándola más hacia a ella. El rostro de la morena estaba completamente hundido en su cuello y Emma pudo sentir su errático aliento rozándole la piel._

 _Regina estaba llorando, silenciosa, y la sheriff no pudo evitar acompañarla._

 _Perdieron la cuenta de los minutos que estuvieron en aquella posición. Dos mujeres hasta ese momento enfrentadas, aferradas la una a la otra como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratase. El calor de su abrazo se burlaba de la brisa marina que hasta hacía pocos minutos mantenía sus cuerpos tiritando._

 _Separarse fue complicado, como todos los actos valientes que cometemos en la vida. Los impulsos conllevan siempre la sucesiva confrontación con la realidad._

 _-Creo que… deberíamos ir a descansar. -Susurró Regina, intentando romper la incómoda tensión que bailaba entre ellas._

 _Las dos mujeres mantenían las miradas perdidas en el horizonte, casi en la misma posición que habían ocupado antes de permitirse aquel inusitado acercamiento._

 _-Sí, quizás…sería lo mejor…_

 _Regina no dejó que lo repitiese de nuevo. Con unas inmensas ganas de huir de aquella asfixiante atmósfera, se dio la vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia los camarotes._

 _-Regina…_

 _Cerró los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Creía que eso solo sucedía en las predecibles comedias románticas, pero allí estaba aquella rubia insoportable, frenando su avance antes de que pudiera verse libre de esa situación que se escapaba por completo de su control._

 _-¿Sí? -Se giró de nuevo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, intentando mostrarse lo más natural posible._

 _-Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad? -Sus piernas temblaron ante aquella inesperada pregunta._

 _Emma había intentado contenerse, sabía que no era el momento, pero sus ganas de descubrir la verdad la habían llevado nuevamente a actuar sin pensar._

 _-No sé a qué se refiere._

 _Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa Regina fría y distante que interponía cientos de muros entre ella y todo aquel que intentase un acercamiento. Lo había aprendido desde su más tierna infancia y cada uno de los golpes en su vida la habían convertido en una experta en ello. Crear esa distancia la mantenía protegida de todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño. Siempre le había funcionado; los formalismos en sus palabras, la mirada impenetrable, la espalda rígida, los labios apretados…_

 _Emma, sin embargo, desafió sus convicciones con una simple sonrisa. Un gesto sencillo que consiguió que el cuerpo de Regina se tensase todavía más._

 _-Me gusta cuando haces eso…_

 _-¿Cuando hago qué, exactamente? -Regina se maldijo casi al instante, sabiendo que había caído con facilidad en el juego de Emma Swan._

 _La rubia dio un paso hacia ella, más segura que nunca, y luego otro más, intentando acortar la distancia que las separaba._

 _-Cuando intentas mostrarte como la mujer más odiosa del planeta. -Regina alzó una ceja, en un gesto tan arrogante como característico en su persona. Intentaba ganar tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía qué responder a aquella afirmación._

 _-No sé por qué le puede interesar lo que yo haga, ni por qué estamos hablando de ello, pero, si me disculpa, yo me retiro a descansar. -Se giró dispuesta a abrir, esta vez sí, la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo de los camarotes._

 _Sus intentos se vieron frustrados de nuevo. Esta vez no por la voz de Emma, si no por su mano aferrándose a su antebrazo, haciéndola girarse._

 _-Swan, no sé qué pretendes, pero…_

 _-Sé que lo sentiste. -El rostro de Emma quedó inesperadamente cerca del suyo debido al movimiento. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, pero ninguna intentó separarse_

 _-Le vuelvo a repetir que…_

 _-Tu olor… -La interrumpió la sheriff, nuevamente. -Tu olor me envolvió por completo en aquella mina. Podía sentir tu respiración entrecortada como si estuvieses justo detrás de mi cuerpo. Recordé todos los momentos que vivimos juntas mientras notaba tu magia penetrando en mí, acariciándome..._

 _-Swan..._

 _-No, por favor. -El susurro y la mirada suplicante de Emma la hicieron frenar de nuevo. -Necesito que me lo expliques, Regina. Necesito...saber si tú..._

 _-Emma… -Regina cerró los ojos, abrumada por la vorágine de emociones que recorría su cuerpo. Se había olvidado de dónde estaban y en qué situación. Los recuerdos de la mina estaban tan presentes todavía que su cuerpo vibraba por entero, y el hecho de que Emma los reconociese entre susurros, tan cerca de sus labios, no la ayudaba a calmarse._

 _Estaba turbada, incapaz de reconocer su propio sentir. Era algo que se escapaba a la lógica que durante años le había inculcado su madre; blanco o negro, fuerte o débil, bien o mal…_

 _Aquello estaba verdaderamente mal, pero se sentía tan increíblemente bien..._

 _Emma sonrió, al ver que las defensas de la alcaldesa se desmoronaban de nuevo. Ya no necesitaba hacer aquella pregunta que la había atormentado durante todo el día. Regina también lo había sentido, estaba más que segura._

 _-¿Sabes por qué me gusta que te muestres tan odiosa? -Sonrió tímidamente y se atrevió a mover sus manos hasta acariciar las suaves mejillas de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. El primer contacto verdadero. La morena cerró los ojos para sentir que aquello era real, y para calmar su agitado corazón. -Porque cuando estás conmigo y dejas caer esa careta, como ahora… -Repasó con lentitud los labios de Regina con la yema de su dedo pulgar. -Me haces sentir que de verdad soy importante para ti…_

 _En otras circunstancias, Regina se habría separado de golpe e incluso la rubia tendría que estar esquivando alguna bola de fuego. Ambas lo sabían. Al igual que sabían que el hecho de que se mantuviese allí quieta, como si estuviese bajo la influencia de un hechizo, era la confirmación de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas._

 _Regina no necesitaba decir nada. Su cuerpo había hablado lo suficientemente alto._

 _-Tú también eres importante para mí, Regina._

 _Emma se acercó unos centímetros más, cerrando los ojos._

 _Nunca había hecho una afirmación tan verdadera como aquella._

 _Cuando las puntas de sus narices se rozaron ninguna de las dos se sorprendió. Llevaban minutos esperándolo. Quizás incluso horas, días… Y cuando sus labios se encontraron en la penumbra de aquella cubierta, con la luna como único testigo privilegiado, ambas supieron que lo habían encontrado._

 _Al fin, la sensación de estar en el lugar al que sus corazones pertenecían._

 _Llegar a casa._


	3. Chapter 2

**Antes de dejaros con este nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas las que habéis comenzado a seguir esta historia; ya sea desde el anonimato o marcándola como favorita o seguida. Mención especial, como no, a las que habéis dejado un comentario, algo que agradezco profundamente.**

 **Alexa, tokha chan, gioconda91 (y su magnífica petición de matrimonio), guest y Terry A, L MIL GRACIAS POR ANIMARME A CONTINUAR!**

 **No me quiero alargar mucho más porque este capítulo ya es bastante extenso, así que prefiero dejaros con él.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Un pasado olvidado**

 _Jolly Roger, diecisiete años antes._

 _Pese a los días que habían pasado dentro de ese barco, Emma todavía no se acostumbraba al incesante bamboleo. Recorriendo el estrecho pasillo de los camarotes, se vio obligada a apoyarse en una de las paredes de madera para evitar un nuevo mareo._

 _Cerró los ojos, respirando con calma para apaciguar su cuerpo. La indisposición se unía a la intranquilidad que sentía desde hacía horas y que había conseguido sacarla de su camarote a esas horas de la noche._

 _Debería estar contenta; todo parecía resuelto._

 _Henry dormía tranquilamente en uno de los pequeños camarotes mientras el barco navegaba rumbo a Storybrooke._

 _Sí, debería estar contenta, pero le era imposible_ _evitar que la desazón de los interminables días de búsqueda estuviese presente._

 _De todas las aventuras vividas desde su llegada a Storybrooke, estaba segura de que aquella había sido la más dura y difícil._

 _Aceptar que Henry era su hijo y que tenía una familia no había sido sencillo para ella. Tan solo unas semanas atrás se preguntaba qué hacía en Storybrooke y qué la retenía allí. Sabía que Henry era importante en su vida pero todavía no se imaginaba cuanto._

 _Su secuestro lo había cambiado todo._

 _La simple posibilidad de perderlo había conseguido despertar en ella un instinto maternal y protector que nunca hubiese creído posible._

 _Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la principal razón de su desvelo aquella noche. Hook les había informado de que la travesía a Storybrooke sería larga, y el cansancio había hecho que todos decidiesen retirarse a sus camarotes. Ella, por el contrario, vigilaba los pasillos con una constante sensación de alerta. Hasta que no estuviesen en casa sanos y salvos no sería capaz de cerrar de nuevo los ojos._

 _Con un rápido movimiento lanzó una visual al pasillo para centrarse luego en la puerta cerrada que daba acceso al camarote de Regina. Henry había decidido dormir esa noche con ella y Emma no podía culparlo. Después de vivido en Nunca Jamás, Henry necesitaba a la mujer que había velado sus sueños desde que era tan solo un bebé._

 _Pensar en eso, lejos de enfadar a Emma, conseguía sacarle una sonrisa._

 _Su relación con Regina había cambiado tanto desde que se habían embarcado en esa aventura que para ella era imposible ver algo negativo en su comportamiento. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Henry._

 _Su primera noche de travesía hacia Nunca Jamás había supuesto un antes y un después en su relación. El acercamiento, el abrazo silencioso, las confidencias, el beso…_

 _No habían vuelto a hablar de ello en el tiempo que habían pasado buscando a su hijo. Ambas concluyeron que lo más importante en el viaje era encontrar a Henry. Ninguna se perdonaría perder a su hijo. Por eso habían hecho aquel pacto silencioso. No volverían a hablar de ello, al menos hasta que supiesen que Henry estaba con ellas y a salvo._

 _Pese a todo, aquel acercamiento había cambiado por completo el vínculo que las unía, estrechándolo firmemente._

 _Emma sonrió al pensar en todo lo que habían vivido en Nunca Jamás._

 _Todavía se seguía sorprendiendo de aquella Regina a la que comenzaba a conocer. Una que nada tenía que ver con la estirada alcaldesa del pueblo o con la Reina Malvada que había atormentado a los habitantes del Bosque Encantado._

 _Regina era, en el fondo, una mujer extremadamente sensible. Emma había descubierto su cercanía, su calidez, lejos de las ataduras que se imponía en su día a día para relacionarse con los demás._

 _En el tiempo que habían convivido la isla de Peter Pan se habían apoyado mutuamente, dando y recibiendo un consuelo que no encontraban en nadie más._

 _Durante el día, Regina se mostraba ante los demás como la mujer que todos conocían, distante y malhumorada. Emma la entendía. Pese a que muchas veces había deseado que los demás la vieran como ella lo hacía, aceptaba que para la morena el camino hacia aquel cambio era muy difícil. Llevaba demasiados años jugando a ser una mujer fría y calculadora como para transformarse en otra persona de la noche a la mañana._

 _Egoístamente, a Emma también le gustaba que Regina mostrase esa nueva cara tan solo con ella. Había disfrutado de cada abrazo compartido bajo las estrellas, de cada lágrima que había derramado con ella, de cada sonrisa, de cada tímida caricia... Amparadas en la noche, cuando David, Blanca y Hook dormían, ellas se habían acompañado en silencio, esperando a que aquella tortura acabase._

 _Ahora que todo parecía haber llegado a su fin, Emma comenzaba a plantearse qué pasaría. Temía pensar en un futuro. Sabía perfectamente lo que Regina despertaba en ella, había tenido tiempo suficiente para analizarlo, pero no lograba descifrar si era recíproco._

 _Quizás Regina solo se había acercado a ella para combatir el miedo y la soledad..._

 _Quizás todo cambiaba al llegar a Storybrooke..._

 _El ruido de unos pasos la hizo salir de la burbuja de sentimientos y dudas en la que se había sumido. Alguien caminaba por la cubierta y por sus pasos parecía dirigirse al lugar donde ella se encontraba._

 _Con todos sus sentidos alerta, se escondió en la parte más oscura del pasillo, intentando no ser vista. Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron en cuanto la puerta que conectaba con la cubierta se abrió. Una sombra alargada se filtró por las pronunciadas escaleras de madera._

 _Emma llevó una de sus manos al interior de su chaqueta, rozando levemente el arma que allí se encontraba. Sin embargo, escuchar los pasos firmes y característicos de Regina Mills, hizo que soltara un suspiro de alivio._

 _Salió de su escondite en cuanto la morena llegó al último escalón, consiguiendo así sobresaltarla._

 _\- ¡Emma! -Soltó un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. La taza de café que tenía en su otra mano a punto estuvo de derramarse sobre su camisa blanca. - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo._

 _Con un lento movimiento, Emma se acercó a ella mientras la morena alzaba su mano derecha para enseñarle la taza de porcelana antigua y desportillada._

 _-He ido a prepararme un café._

 _Regina se dejó caer en uno de los escalones de madera con un elegante movimiento. De una manera menos refinada, Emma la imitó sentándose justo a su lado._

 _\- ¿Café? No sé si lo sabes, pero no es un buen aliado contra el insomnio. A no ser que… -Al alzar su rostro, Emma pudo ver una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la alcaldesa. – No quieres dormirte ¿no?_

 _-Supongo que al igual que tú… ¿tenías pensando pasearte por el pasillo toda la noche?_

 _Las dos mujeres sonrieron, cómplices. Desde su acercamiento también compartían eso; una asombrosa conexión que las hacía sentirse cómodas en cualquier situación._

 _-Creo que no estaré tranquila hasta que pisemos el muelle de Storybrooke. -Confesó Emma._

 _-Pienso exactamente lo mismo._

 _Durante unos minutos ambas se sumieron en sus pensamientos, con su mirada perdida en el oscuro pasillo. La oscilación del barco que minutos antes le había parecido tan incómodo a Emma, era ahora un suave bamboleo que las mecía._

 _Todo le parecía más agradable cuando lo compartía con Regina. Incluso el silencio que en ese momento las envolvía._

 _-Afortunadamente, parece que todo ha acabado… -Musitó, sin querer romper la calma que las rodeaba._

 _-Eso parece…_

 _-Lo que me recuerda que… -Antes de que pudiese acabar su frase, Regina soltó una carcajada que logró llamar su atención. La morena intentó contenerla con su mano para no despertar al resto de ocupantes del barco._

 _-Sabía que dirías eso tarde o temprano… -Susurró ante la cara de desconcierto que lucía la rubia. Esta sonrió, al descubrirse tan predecible._

 _-Bueno…dijimos que hablaríamos de ello cuando todo acabase_

 _-Y también dijimos que todo esto acabaría en cuanto llegásemos a Storybrooke. Creo que todavía no estamos en ese punto._

 _Regina parecía bromear, pero la mención a la vuelta a Storybrooke hizo que Emma recordase los últimos pensamientos que había tenido al respecto._

 _-Ya…-Suspiró_

 _-Emma ¿Pasa algo?_

 _La rubia masajeó sus manos en un gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho que me llames por mi nombre. -Sonrió, intentando esquivar la pregunta._

 _-Señorita Swan, no me ha respondido…_

 _Emma alzó sus ojos, antes de llevar sus manos a la cabeza y pasarlas por su melena. No sabía cómo afrontar esa conversación, pero tenía claro que debía hacerlo. No quería volver a Storybrooke llena de dudas. Si se había arriesgado al darle el primer beso, ahora tenía que volver a hacerlo para afrontar la verdad de sus sentimientos._

 _\- ¿Emma? -la llamó Regina, que comenzaba a preocuparse por su largo silencio._

 _-Tengo miedo de que… de que todo cambie cuando lleguemos a Storybrooke…_

 _\- ¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con todo?_

 _-Pues a lo nuestro Regina, a esto que tenemos…_

 _-No sabía que teníamos algo "nuestro". -Intentó bromear. Necesitaba que aquella conversación no tomase un cariz tan serio, pero fue imposible al ver el desespero reflejado en los ojos de la rubia._

 _-Regina, por favor... Sabes a lo que me refiero…_

 _-Lo sé…_

 _Y un suspiro de ambas, que dio paso a un largo silencio._

 _Como si estuviesen conectadas a unos hilos movidos por un titiritero, las dos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo, encontrándose sus miradas en el medio de la penumbra. El pasillo apenas estaba iluminado por unos pequeños candiles colgados de las paredes y el hecho de que llevasen un tiempo hablando entre susurros había creado una atmósfera realmente íntima._

 _Las manos de Emma cobraron vida propia. Siempre más atrevidas que las de Regina, volaron hasta el rostro de la morena para rozar sus mejillas._

 _En el tiempo transcurrido en Nunca Jamás se habían acariciado en infinidad de ocasiones, llevando a Emma a una conclusión; daba igual las veces que lo hiciera, siempre temblaba como aquella primera vez en la cubierta del barco._

 _-Estás nerviosa. -Afirmó Regina en un leve susurro. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que apenas tenía que alzar la voz para ser escuchada._

 _-Sí._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque creo que esto es importante._

 _\- ¿Lo crees?_

 _Emma dejó caer su rostro levemente, apoyando su frente en la de Regina mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa._

 _-Lo sé._

 _Y ante aquella evidencia ninguna pudo hacer nada más que acortar la mínima distancia que las separaba._

 _Tan solo se habían besado una vez antes, pero sus labios ya se necesitaban. El reencuentro fue tímido al principio, volviéndose más osado a medida que pasaban los segundos._

 _Ya no había nada a lo que temer. Ya no tenían obligaciones por las que frenar su acercamiento. Abriendo sus labios dieron rienda suelta a un deseo escondido durante meses en su interior._

 _Las manos de Regina se perdieron entre los cabellos de Emma, acrecentando el acercamiento y la necesidad de posesión. Sus lenguas se presentaban y se reconocían, tiernas, sensuales, acariciándose en un baile más profundo; tan único, tan suyo…_

 _Perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo en que estuvieron besándose, como dos adolescentes que conocen el amor por primera vez._

 _Así era realmente como se sentían._

 _Quizás no eran dos adolescentes._

 _Quizás todavía no se atrevían a hablar de amor._

 _Pero aquel íntimo momento las hizo volar libres como nunca antes lo habían hecho con nadie._

 _Se separaron lentamente, tras atenuar poco a poco la intensidad de sus besos. Necesitaban respirar, calmarse, mirarse nuevamente a los ojos. Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero estos ya parecían tener un brillo distinto._

 _Sus frentes no se separaron ni un solo instante._

 _-Yo también estoy nerviosa… -Se atrevió a declarar Regina, dejando expuesta una vez más su vulnerabilidad._

 _\- ¡Quién lo diría!_

 _Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír. Esa risa nerviosa que surge a veces de manera inevitable cuando tienes delante a la persona a la que quieres._

 _Cuando consiguieron relajarse de nuevo volvieron a mirarse, en silencio. Emma rozó lentamente su nariz con la de Regina._

 _Las miradas dicen tanto a veces que ninguna palabra hubiese expresado más que sus ojos en ese momento._

 _-Esto no tiene sentido…_

 _Regina fue la primera en poner voz a sus temores. En otro momento, Emma habría dudado al escucharla, pero no después de besarla, no después de acariciarla, no después de mirarla con tanta intensidad…_

 _-Me gusta besarte._

 _-Soy la Reina Malvada, Emma, y tú la salvadora._

 _-Me gusta el olor de tu pelo y como me sonríes cuando los demás no nos ven._

 _-Emma, por favor. -Regina intentó separarse, pero Emma la detuvo, evitando que se rompiese el contacto._

 _-Me gusta cuando te muestra posesiva en los besos. -Vio cómo Regina enrojecía y sonrío de medio lado. -Me imagino como será hacer el amor contigo…_

 _-Emma… -Regina cerró los ojos, mientras sentía un inesperado calor invadiendo su bajo vientre._

 _-Me gusta como acaricias mi espalda lentamente cuando me abrazas._

 _\- ¿Has pensado en cómo se tomarán tus padres algo así? -La morena intentaba poner cordura a algo que se escapaba totalmente de su control. - ¿Y Henry?_

 _-Eso también me gusta…cuando te preocupas por el resto, aunque luego te muestres como una mujer sin sentimientos._

 _-Estás completamente loca, Emma Swan. -Sin poder evitarlo, Regina sonrió. Emma la imitó casi al instante, consciente de su pequeña victoria._

 _-Me gustas de verdad, Regina. Y no sé lo que pasará hoy o cuando lleguemos a Storybrooke, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero que intentemos este "nuestro"._

 _La sinceridad de Emma era algo que tomaba por sorpresa completamente a Regina. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ello, aunque le gustaba irremediablemente._

 _¿Comenzar una relación con la hija de sus archienemigos?_

 _Parecía una completa locura, pero su corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte._

 _Emma esperaba nerviosa una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Regina cerró los ojos y la sheriff se temió lo peor. Luego suspiró, quedamente, acariciando en su paladar cada una de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar._

 _-Me gusta cuando me miras._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emma. Sonrió emocionada, sintiendo que en cualquiera momento podría echarse a llorar como un bebé._

 _Cuando Regina abrió los ojos se la encontró tan frágil y real que no pudo evitar besarla tiernamente._

 _-Así que cuando te miro... -susurró Emma en cuanto se separaron._

 _-Haces que me sienta especial. Nadie había conseguido eso antes._

 _-Eres especial, Regina. La mujer más especial que he conocido._

 _Volvieron a besarse, sin restricciones, sin ataduras, conscientes de que ya se habían dicho todo cuanto necesitaban saber. Estaban dispuestas a iniciar una nueva aventura juntas. Sería difícil, pero habían decidido dejarse llevar y eso harían._

 _Emma no mentía al decir que adoraba la pasión que imprimía Regina en cada beso y en cada acercamiento. Su cuerpo, ya un volcán en erupción, comenzó a derretirse en cuanto la mano de la morena se coló bajo su camiseta._

 _Las dos gimieron al sentir el contacto de sus pieles, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar su reciente excitación. Lentamente, Regina comenzó a inclinarse hacia Emma mientras las manos de la rubia jugueteaban con los primeros botones de su camisa._

 _El beso se recrudeció, haciéndose mucho más urgente, lánguido y sensual. Buscaban provocarse, sin comedimiento, mientras las manos de ambas exploraban cada vez más piel y menos tela._

 _-Regina… -Gimió quedamente Emma en cuanto los labios de la morena comenzaron a vagar por su cuello._

 _La mano de la morena comenzó un recorrido hacia el sur, entreteniéndose al ver como los abdominales de Emma se contraían a su paso._

 _-Otra cosa más que me gusta… -susurró en su oído con la voz enronquecida por el deseo._

 _Y justo cuando Emma dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás, justo cuando Regina se colocaba mejor sobre ella para abarcar con anhelo toda esa zona, una inesperada oscilación del barco las hizo trastabillar._

 _Regina estuvo a punto de caer, pero los brazos de Emma se lo impidieron con un rápido agarre. La taza de café vacía escurrió por la escalera hasta impactar en el suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos con un estruendo que rompió por completo el momento._

 _Como si acabasen de despertar de un sueño, las dos mujeres se separaron volviendo a recuperar sus posiciones anteriores mientras se recolocaban la ropa y el pelo. Estaban acaloradas y terriblemente avergonzadas por el arrebato que acababan de tener. Cualquiera podría haber salido de su camarote y encontrárselas allí. Incluido su hijo._

 _Aquel último pensamiento hizo que a Regina se le cortase la respiración. Todavía no estaba preparada para algo así. Nunca lo estaría._

 _Con nerviosismo, comenzó a recoger los pedazos desperdigados de la taza de café. Emma la miraba, con cierta diversión. Ver a Regina intimidada y avergonzada por una situación como aquella le parecía realmente tierno._

 _-Será…será mejor que intentemos descansar. -Titubeó la morena poniéndose en pie. -Todo parece tranquilo y…_

 _-Sí, tienes razón. -Emma se puso en pie no queriendo contradecirla. Su cuerpo no acababa de asimilar el brusco final que había tenido aquel primer acercamiento íntimo. Aun así, sabía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados._

 _Hombro con hombro dieron algunos pasos, hasta llegar a la puerta del camarote de Regina. La morena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Emma la frenó agarrándola del brazo._

 _\- ¿No te despides? -Ahora ella parecía la avergonzada, como una joven que deja por primera vez a su novia frente a la puerta de su casa._

 _\- Oh… -Regina comenzó a sonrojarse casi al instante. -Yo…yo pensaba…_

 _\- ¿Sí? -Cuestionó Emma interesada. No quería dar por sentado nada, pero aquello parecía una invitación._

 _-Me gusta cuando me abrazas. -Sonrió Regina, siguiendo el juego que Emma había iniciado con su declaración. -Y a veces me he imaginado cómo sería hacerlo en una cama. -La sonrisa de Emma se amplió todavía más y Regina enrojeció al comprender el doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras. - ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que vamos a hacer algo estando nuestro hijo en la cama de al lado!_

 _\- ¡No pensaba eso! -Emma se echó a reír y Regina tuvo que frenarla antes de que despertarse al resto de tripulantes._

 _-Esta noche va a ser larga y no me gustaría que la pasásemos solas, cada una en su camarote..._

 _-Nada me gustaría más que estar a tu lado y al de nuestro hijo, Regina, nada…_

 _Con una última sonrisa y una tierna mirada, las dos mujeres entrelazaron por primera vez sus manos y entraron juntas en el camarote._

Storybrooke, actualidad.

El rostro de Emma lucía completamente pálido. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún rincón de su salón mientras su mente parecía estar lejos de allí. Quizás en otra galaxia. O en otra vida...

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Tras tomarse el brebaje que contenía aquel pequeño frasco, el color de su rostro se había transformado por completo. Sus piernas habían flaqueado, haciendo que su cuerpo cayese bruscamente sobre el sofá.

Habían pasados varios minutos y todavía no lograba reponerse.

Amy comenzaba a preocuparse. De pie frente a ella, la observaba en silencio esperando una reacción que parecía no llegar nunca.

No sabía si había actuado bien al enfrentar a Emma a una realidad que ambas desconocían, pero que parecía lo suficientemente impactante como para haber trastornado a la rubia de aquella forma.

Se preguntó si lo mejor sería avisar a alguien. La situación la superaba y comenzaba a sentirse culpable por las lágrimas que recorrían, silencios, las mejillas de la que, con toda seguridad, era su madre.

Con un movimiento vacilante se acercó al sofá y se colocó frente a ella. La mirada perdida de Emma enfocó el largo vestido de la joven, pero ni eso la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Amy se agachó, lentamente, y en un movimiento tímido posó sus manos en las rodillas de Emma. Tenía miedo a ser rechazada, pero no ocurrió.

Emma alzó al fin su rostro, clavando sus ojos claros en los de la joven.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó Amy en un susurro.

-No…no…no lo sé…

No mentía. En aquel momento era incapaz de asimilar o analizar sus sentimientos, como tampoco era capaz de entender lo que acababa de suceder en su cerebro.

\- ¿Has recordado algo?

Ante aquella pregunta, las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro se hicieron más abundantes. Su pecho sintió un profundo pinchazo, como si alguien se lo hubiese arrancado para torturarlo.

Le costaba tanto respirar que responder aquella pregunta fue para ella casi imposible. Asintió, lentamente, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la mirada esperanzada que se dibujó en los de la joven.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

Si en ese momento para ella ya era difícil cargar con el peso de su pecho, saber que estaba a punto de romper las esperanzas de aquella joven no ayudó a rebajar la sensación de angustia que cernía su cuerpo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Y allí estaba…

La transparencia e inocencia de Amy hicieron que sus sentimientos quedasen completamente al aire ante los ojos de Emma.

Decepción, miedo, tristeza…

Aquella mirada podía decirle tantas cosas…

El silencio se hizo rey y señor de la estancia durante largos minutos. Sus miradas seguían cruzadas y en la mente de cada una se batallaba una intensa lucha de gigantes.

Todo era demasiado confuso.

Tanto, que ni siquiera encontraban palabras para poder definir el punto en el que se encontraban.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Emma se tensó levemente al escuchar aquella cuestión. Ya sabía cómo seguiría el interrogatorio y no creía estar preparada para ello.

Pese a todo, asintió nuevamente. Quizás poniendo todas las piezas del puzzle sobre la mesa conseguirían armar algo que diese sentido a aquella locura.

\- ¿Qué has recordado?

¿Quería o no quería contárselo a aquella desconocida? La angustiosa situación parecía sobrepasarla. Demasiadas imágenes entremezcladas en su mente como para sacarlas por primera vez ante una joven a la que acababa de conocer.

Su mirada volvió a perderse en el infinito, alejándose de la de Amy, que esperaba pacientemente.

¿Qué era real y qué no?

Aquella era la mayor cuestión que se planteaba en su mente.

Ya había pasado por aquello antes, cuando Killian había viajado hasta Nueva York tras la maldición de Pan.

Todo en su vida parecía un constante déjà vu. Recuerdos perdidos, imágenes remplazadas por otras, emociones entremezclándose…

¿Cómo saber si lo que acababa de recordar era cierto?

Quizás esa joven escondía una nueva villana de cuento dispuesta a volver loco su subconsciente.

Al mirarla, Emma sabía que no era así. Amy estaba tan perdida como ella en ese momento.

Pero si todo lo que acababa de recordar era real, si la historia de aquella joven era verdadera…

Regina y ella…

Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-Creo que será mejor que haga una llamada. -Volvió a hablar Amy ante su continuo mutismo.

\- ¿Qué? -Emma la miró algo aturdida, como si se hubiese olvidado de su presencia.

Amy acarició nuevamente sus piernas, con una sonrisa de resignación. Se incorporó lentamente y tomó asiento a su lado mientras recogía otra vez del suelo el bolso de cuero que había traído con ella.

-Llamaré a Ruby. Ella está esperando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ruby? ¿Conoces a Ruby? -Cuestionó Emma con desconcierto. Aquella joven parecía una caja de sorpresas andante.

-Larga historia. -Murmuró Amy mientras sacaba de su bolso un móvil bastante anticuado. -Me ha dado esto para que pueda contactar con ella. -Agitó el aparato en su mano. -Me dijo que iría a casa de tus padres, que seguramente los necesitarías llegado este momento.

-Pero ¿qué…? -Emma cada vez estaba más confundida, pero el hecho de que Ruby también estuviese implicada en toda esa locura le daba cierta confianza.

-Me ha dicho que marcase el número dos y luego le diese al botón verde. -Anunció la joven, contemplando el pequeño aparato como si se tratase de un instrumento de brujería. -Lo hemos probado antes de venir.

Pese a la situación, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Amy parecía tan vulnerable y frágil…especialmente desde que le había dicho que no la recordaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia.

Aquella joven se parecía tanto a Regina.

-Si me permites… -Se levantó y salió al pasillo para realizar la llamada.

Emma la observaba desde su posición en el sofá.

¿Sería posible?

La forma en la que se movía, sus gestos regios, el magnetismo de su mirada…

¿Sería posible?

Amy le había hablado de su quince cumpleaños. Quizás en ese momento ya hubiese superado los dieciséis…

Emma intentó recordar cuántos años habían pasado desde su viaje a Nunca Jamás.

Los recuerdos previos a la maldición de Pan parecían los únicos que habían sufrido cambios con respecto a los que la habían acompañado durante todo ese tiempo.

No había besado a Killian en aquella isla; ni siquiera había tenido un mínimo acercamiento con él.

Sin embargo, con Regina…

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo al recordar todo lo que hasta ese momento parecía haber olvidado.

¿Por qué se habían llevado todos los recuerdos relativos a su relación con la otra madre de su hijo?

La cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle, pero mientras miraba a la joven que caminaba de un lado a otro de su pasillo, intentó hacer un cronograma de todo lo vivido en aquella época.

Habían llegado de Nunca Jamás y tan solo habían pasado unos días en Storybrooke. El descubrimiento de que Pan estaba en el pueblo y acababa de lanzar la maldición hizo que todo se precipitase.

Ella había tenido que dejar el pueblo para poder proteger a Henry, mientras su familia se perdía en un manto de humo que los llevó directamente al Bosque Encantado.

Los recuerdos a partir de ahí no variaban. Killian había ido en su búsqueda y ella había arrastrado de nuevo a Henry hacia la aventura con Zelena.

Entonces, ¿Qué había ocurrido de verdad en el Bosque Encantado?

De repente la imagen de su madre embarazada recorrió su mente como un destello de luz.

Su hermano Neal tenía quince años.

Dejó caer su torso con pesadez, hasta que su cabeza se hundió entre sus piernas. Estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada.

Demasiadas incógnitas.

Demasiados recuerdos...

"Mi nombre es Amy y soy tu hija."

"Yo nací en un lugar muy lejos de aquí…"

 _"Me gusta besarte"_

"Dime que no crees que Regina y yo somos tus madres…"

 _"Quiero intentarlo, Regina. Quiero que intentemos este "nuestro"."_

"No lo creo, lo sé."

 _"Me gusta cuando me miras."_

"El cisne coronado será su verdadera identidad."

Como un resorte, Emma se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo rebuscando entre los papeles que Amy había traído; los mismos que ella había desechado tan solo media hora antes.

-Pero ¿qué…? -Apenas escuchó la voz de la joven que acababa de entrar en el salón y la miraba con un gesto de desconcierto.

En cuanto tuvo de nuevo las páginas del libro en sus manos, Emma sintió como su pecho se pinzaba de nuevo.

Allí estaba, plasmado en la ilustración que Amy le había mostrado. Ambas estaban en la cubierta del Jolly Roger, mirándose con una profunda intensidad.

Ella y Regina.

Regina y ella.

Pasó la página para encontrarse con la siguiente ilustración.

Alzó su rostro y clavó la mirada en la de Amy, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mover un músculo.

-Quizás…quizás no estés tan loca como creía…

Una tímida sonrisa, prácticamente idéntica, se dibujó en el rostro de ambas.

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

 _Storybrooke, diecisiete años antes._

 _-Regina, ¿Te puedes calmar?_

 _\- ¿Calmar? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?_

 _Emma suspiró sonoramente al ver que una nueva ronda de reproches caía sobre ella. Regina caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, gesticulando con las manos de forma enérgica mientras lanzaba toda clase de improperios._

 _Llevaba así más de diez minutos y Emma comenzaba a desesperarse._

 _Todo había comenzado esa misma tarde, cuando la sheriff había sugerido que Henry tenía una extraña actitud desde su llegada de Nunca Jamás. Regina se lo había tomado como un ataque personal cuando las razones por las que lo había dicho iban mucho más allá del hecho de que su hijo hubiese decido dormir en la mansión de la alcaldesa durante las últimas noches._

 _Emma había intentado explicarse, pero Regina había desaparecido sin dejarle decir ni una sola palabra. La habría seguido en ese mismo instante si no fuese porque sus padres decidieron acapararla durante el resto de la tarde y mitad de la noche._

 _Tan solo cuando David y Blanca se habían retirado a su cuarto, Emma había podido abandonar el apartamento para dirigirse a casa de la morena._

 _Y allí estaba, desde hacía más de media hora._

 _Había trepado hasta la habitación de la alcaldesa, ya que las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas. Se había encontrado a la morena sentada en su cama, apoyada en el cabecero leyendo un libro._

 _En un principio la cólera se apoderó de Regina al verla entrar por la ventana. La había intentado echar de una y mil formas, pero Emma se mostró firme. Sentada en su cama, le había jurado que no se movería de allí hasta que hablasen._

 _Después de su amenaza había llegado el silencio. Más de quince incómodos minutos hasta que Regina había explotado como una bomba de relojería._

 _Emma todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarse._

 _-Regina, por Dios, baja la voz. -Intentó frenarla una vez más. -Nuestro hijo está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado._

 _\- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? -Le lanzó una furibunda mirada antes de alzar ambas manos. Una leve luz recubrió las paredes, y aunque en un principio Emma no entendía nada, no tardo en averiguar lo que la morena acababa de hacer. - ¿Contenta? ¡Ahora ya puedo gritar todo lo que quiera! -Alzó mucho más la voz._

 _\- ¿Y crees que chillando vas a arreglar algo? -Emma mantenía la calma, y eso tan solo conseguía irritar más a Regina._

 _-Parece que ahora quieres actuar como una madre preocupada cuando nunca lo has hecho…_

 _\- ¿Qué? -No se creía lo que acababa de oír. Su voz salió apenas en un susurro._

 _-Si Henry está aquí es porque confía en mí y siempre lo ha hecho. Yo cambié sus pañales cuando era un niño, lo cuidé cuando estaba enfermo y estuve a su lado velando sus sueños cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla. ¿No crees que es por eso por lo que quiere estar aquí? ¿No crees que…?_

 _\- ¡Basta! -Emma se levantó de la cama de forma brusca, asustando a Regina, que se quedó paralizada. - ¿En serio vas a recordarme eso ahora? ¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio? -El dolor bañaba cada una de sus palabras y Regina, ante ello, se quedó completamente muda. -Si desde un principio dejases que me explicara te habría dicho que lo que pienso es que Henry está asustado. Iba a proponerte que hablásemos con él o incluso que fuésemos juntas a comentárselo a Archie. -Emma soltó un largo suspiro mientras intentaba luchar contra el titubeo de sus propias palabras. Estaba demasiado dolida y decepcionada. -Por Dios, yo…yo estoy feliz de que él quiera vivir contigo. Estoy contenta porque eso significaba que te está dando una segunda oportunidad, que te perdona, y sé lo importante que es para ti… Solo estoy preocupada porque quizás nos está ocultando algo ocurrido en Nunca Jamás... Algo que lo está atormentando…_

 _Regina nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo misma como en ese preciso instante. El arrepentimiento que había podido sentir por sus años de Reina Malvada, por haber arruinado la vida de Blanca, por el alejamiento de su hijo...Nada se comparaba a lo que sentía en ese momento al ver como Emma, ante ella, intentaba contener sus lágrimas._

 _Dio un paso hacia ella. No encontraba nada que pudiese decir para enmendar el estúpido error que había cometido._

 _Sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué había actuado así, pero eso no solucionaba nada._

 _-Emma, yo…_

 _-No. -Alzó sus brazos para frenar su avance. -Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero seguir aquí, escuchando lo mala madre que he sido._

 _La rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que no había entrado por allí y que seguramente se perdería en el pasillo de la alcaldesa._

 _-Emma, quédate, por favor…_

 _Aquella súplica hizo qué se detuviese. Quizás porque en el fondo no quería marcharse._

 _-No encuentro ningún motivo para hacerlo._

 _Con su mano derecha agarró el picaporte. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Regina la detuvo de nuevo._

 _-Yo…creo que te quiero._

 _Un estremecimiento recorrió de arriba abajo su espina dorsal. No solo fueron aquellas cinco palabras, sino la voz rasgada con las que habían sido pronunciadas._

 _Se giró, lentamente, y encontró frente a ella lo que ya había sospechado; unos finos surcos transparentes recorrían las mejillas de Regina. Sus ojos, húmedos, la miraban con un ruego silencioso._

 _No te marches..._

 _Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa de la alcaldesa, Emma fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaban en su habitación, con tan solo una pequeña lámpara iluminando la enorme estancia. Regina tenía el pelo ligeramente alborotado y en su rostro no había ni una sola marca del maquillaje que usaba habitualmente._

 _Estaba preciosa._

 _Descalza, vestía un camisón de seda gris que apenas cubría sus piernas hasta la parte media del muslo. Una de las tiras colgaba de su hombro. Seguramente había llegado allí tras el incesante braceo durante su monólogo._

 _Estaba terriblemente sexy._

 _Por si todo eso no consiguiese calentar lo suficiente el cuerpo de Emma, la confesión que la morena acababa de hacer todavía resonaba en sus oídos como música celestial._

 _No olvidaba ese "creo" indeciso que se había colado entre sus palabras, pero viniendo de Regina Mills, Emma estaba más que emocionada._

 _Quería besarla. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pegarse a su cuerpo y descubrir todo aquello que quedaba oculto bajo ese camisón. Su piel parecía tan suave…_

 _Quería hacerle el amor._

 _Quería hacer el amor con la mujer que se acababa de desnudar frente a ella de la manera más íntima que se puede hacer._

 _Dio un paso seguro hacia delante, pero Regina la detuvo cuando comenzó a hablar._

 _La morena había esperado largos minutos a que Emma diese alguna respuesta a su confesión. Quizás no había sido el mejor momento, pero las palabras habían salido solas ante el miedo a perderla._

 _Nunca había sido tan sincera._

 _Por eso el hecho de que Emma no dijese ni una sola palabra comenzaba a asustarla. La rubia parecía tan ausente que empezaba a pensar que las hirientes palabras dichas antes habían pesado más que su declaración._

 _No podía perderla. Nunca se perdonaría algo así. Debía actuar y abrirse a ella finalmente y sin reservas._

 _-Siento lo que he dicho. -Contempló el tímido avance de Emma, pero no detuvo sus palabras. -Desde que se rompió la maldición vivo en una lucha continua por demostrar que ya no soy la Reina Malvada. Sé que, aunque la gente me felicite por haber detenido el detonador en las minas, todavía siguen viendo a la mujer que un día fui. -Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Le costaba demasiado hablar de sus sentimientos, pero estaba sintiendo un profundo alivio al hacerlo frente a Emma. -Sus miradas me dicen que están esperando el momento en que cometa un nuevo fallo para echarme en cara todos y cada uno de mis errores. Estoy acostumbrada a sus ojos juzgándome. Después de verlos en Henry cuando comenzó a desconfiar de mí, creí que nada me podía destrozar más. Pero esta tarde…cuando tú…cuando tú has insinuado que…_

 _-Regina… -Emma se acercó más a ella, al ver que las lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro. Regina la frenó alzando sus brazos antes de que pudiese llegar hasta ella. Había comenzado a hablar y lo haría hasta el final._

 _-Tuve miedo… Tengo miedo, Emma… -se corrigió al instante. -Tú has sido la única persona que nunca me has juzgado, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que te he separado de tus padres durante toda tu vida. Y después de lo ocurrido entre nosotras en el viaje a Nunca Jamás... -Por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar, Regina buscó cruzar su mirada con la de Emma. -No soportaría que tú desconfiases de mí. No soportaría que volviesen nuestras disputas por Henry. No soportaría que lo que sientes por mí cambiase. No, no puedo…_

 _Sin dejarla acabar, Emma acortó la distancia que las separaba para callarla con sus labios. No necesitaba oír ni una palabra más. Incluso todo lo dicho le sobraba._

 _Lo único que pedía su cuerpo a gritos era amar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sin discusiones, sin cuestionamientos, sin miedos._

 _Regina se dejó hacer, completamente sorprendida por el arrebato. Los labios de Emma, apremiantes, parecía necesitar los suyos como agua en medio de un desierto. Las manos calientes y suaves de la sheriff vagaban por sus hombros desnudos despertando cada poro de su piel._

 _-Emma…_

 _-Te quiero, Regina. -Susurró en su oído antes de separarse levemente de ella._

 _La morena se paralizó al instante. No había sido consciente de cuánto deseaba oír esas tres palabras hasta que estas abandonaron los labios de Emma. La rubia sonreía, frente a ella. En su declaración no había rastro de duda o titubeo. Era algo que sabía con seguridad, aunque había tardado en admitirlo por el miedo a no ser entendida._

 _En esos instantes ese miedo se había esfumado._

 _En los brazos de Regina, con sus labios pegados firmemente a los de ella, el miedo desaparecía por completo dando paso a una felicidad que inundaba todo su cuerpo._

 _Se besaron, olvidando al fin la discusión que había llevado a Emma hasta allí. Sus manos, en un primer momento tímidas, comenzaron a tantear zonas de la piel de la otra hasta ese momento desconocidas._

 _Regina buscaba afanosamente deshacerse de cada pieza de ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Emma. Estaban en desventaja, y sentir las manos de Emma en contacto con sus brazos desnudos despertó en ella el delirio de poseerla._

 _Emma se dejó hacer, en silencio, expectante. Todavía seguían de pie en el medio de la habitación cuando Regina dejó caer su chaqueta de cuero al suelo. Sus manos volaron entonces libres, colándose en el interior de la camiseta de Emma para sentir la suavidad de su abdomen. Su mirada, oscura, se perdió en el recorrido ascendente que siguió la prenda._

 _La respiración de Emma se volvió errática, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar completamente de los sentidos restantes. Regina la desnudó sin prisas, con una ternura que nadie asociaría a una mujer como ella._

 _Eso quizás era lo que más adoraba la sheriff. Regina se mostraba ante ella sin ninguna barrera. No había nada que le pudiese aportar más seguridad que ese simple hecho._

 _Cuando sintió que ya solo su ropa íntima cubría su cuerpo, Emma abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Regina perdida en su cuerpo. La morena pasaba sus manos delicadamente por su abdomen, como si tuviese miedo de ir más allá._

 _-Eres preciosa. -Musitó en un susurro. Parecía decírselo a ella misma, como si no acabase de creer la situación en la que se encontraban._

 _Emma alzó su mentó y la acercó a sus labios. Tan dulce, tan pasional, tan tímida y a la vez arrebatadora...Tan suya..._

 _Regina era mil cosas para ella. Una completa contradicción en la que ansiaba perderse._

 _Ninguna había estado antes con otra mujer, pero las ganas de su cuerpo quemaban las incertidumbres. Sus besos se hicieron cada vez más posesivos y demandantes. Carentes de oxígeno y desbordantes de hambre._

 _La propia inercia las fue arrastrando hasta la cama, donde Emma se dejó caer de espaldas. Regina se colocó sobre ella, a horcajadas, devorándola con su mirada. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros y su cuerpo estaba parcialmente iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla._

 _Emma no podía dejar de mirarla. Nunca había sentido tal magnetismo ante la belleza de alguien. Cada gesto de Regina desprendía un erotismo hipnótico al que se encontraba irremediablemente subyugada._

 _Regina lo sabía. Siempre había sido consciente del poder de su cuerpo y se había servido de ello para el sexo. Ante Emma, por el contrario, se sentía extrañamente pequeña. Su intensa mirada la dejaba sin aliento._

 _Nunca había sido así. Ella, entre sábanas, con otro cuerpo...Sexo; siempre se había reducido a esas cuatro letras sin mayor significado. Con Leopold se sentía utilizada para satisfacer unas necesidades primarias. Con Graham consiguió su venganza, siendo ella la que dominaba el cuerpo ajeno por simple disfrute._

 _Allí, con la profunda mirada de Emma clavada en sus ojos, supo que todo cuanto estaba a punto de ocurrir iba más allá._

 _Hacer el amor. Tres palabras cuyo significado se escapa al entendimiento de muchos._

 _Sus cuerpos unidos, sus miradas ancladas, sus olores inundando el aire, sus respiraciones pausadas..._

 _Las manos de Emma recorrieron los muslos desnudos de Regina, descubriendo la suavidad de su piel. La posición en la que se encontraba había hecho que el camisón de seda subiese hasta enredarse en su cadera. Emma no había tenido el valor de mirar hacia abajo. Sus ojos estaban demasiado entretenidos con la pequeña chispa de luz que titilaba en las pupilas que tenía frente a ella._

 _Regina, ganando coraje, agarró con sus manos el borde del camisón y comenzó a levantarlo, lentamente. Sus pechos rozaron el aire despojados de toda barrera y su vello se erizó ante la sensación de estar casi desnuda frente a Emma. La sheriff luchaba contra la creciente necesidad de desviar la mirada par contemplar el cuerpo que se presentaba ante ella._

 _Regina sonrió, y con seguridad agarró la mano de la rubia y comenzó a deslizarla desde sus hombros hasta el súmmum de sus pechos. Emma tembló al sentir la excitación bajo la palma de su mano, así como el palpitar alecerado del corazón que se escondía más a allá de la piel._

 _Con la necesidad de demostrar la paridad de sus sentimientos, Emma se inclinó, llevando las manos a la espalda para deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría su torso._

 _Sus manos volaron, como mariposas atraídas por la luz. Sin miedo a quemar sus alas, exploraban el cuerpo desnudo de la otra colonizando cada cicatriz, cada lunar, cada pequeña marca... Sus labios deseosos de más volvieron a juntarse y el calor que inundaba sus cuerpos convirtió en lava su sangre._

 _Regina comenzó a moverse, lentamente, mientras sus pechos se acariciaban por primera vez, haciéndolas suspirar._

 _La delicadeza de los primeros minutos se perdió entre la corriente caótica de sentimientos imposible de controlar. Los movimientos se volvieron tan desordenados como perfectos. Las caricias de sus labios dieron paso al juego de sus lenguas, de sus dientes, de las uñas rasgando sus pieles..._

 _Emma perdió el compás de su respiración al sentir los labios de Regina descendiendo por su cuello, acariciándolo, mordiéndolo, apoderándose de él mientras emprendían un húmedo camino hasta sus pechos. Su cuerpo entero vibró cuando las manos de la morena comenzaron a recorrer el mismo camino, descendiendo un poco más, jugueteando con la única prenda que cubría su desnudez._

 _Regina se tomó su tiempo para conquistar cada región del cuerpo que tenía bajo su dominio y, cuando tuvo a Emma completamente desnuda ante ella, se detuvo para mirarla y admirarla._

 _Era perfecta, en todos los sentidos que pudiese abarcar aquella palabra._

 _Las manos de Regina cobraron vida propia de nuevo, buscando escribir en su piel cada sentimiento que sus labios se habían negado a destapar en todo ese tiempo. Comenzó a besar cada rincón, a acariciarlo con veneración, torturando la paciencia de Emma. Disfrutaba acercándose a la fuente de su calor para luego alejarse, aumentando la excitación de ambas._

 _-Regina... -La súplica se ahogó en su garganta cuando Regina decidió acceder a su silenciosa petición._

 _Los labios de la alcaldesa se perdieron entre sus piernas mientras sus manos revoloteaban por su abdomen, ascendiendo hasta abrazar sus pechos. Emma se contorsionó en un intento por sentirla más cerca, más dentro...por acallar los gritos que insistían en abandonar su garganta._

 _Quizás ninguna de las dos había estado antes con otra mujer, quizás sus experiencias anteriores no habían sido malas, pero todo se quedaba reducido a cenizas si lo comparaban con lo vivido en ese instante._

 _Descubrir el verdadero sentido del amor en el sexo se vuelve perfecto si es al lado de la persona que se ama._

 _Regina se volvió adicta al sabor de Emma, tanto como ella lo hizo a sentir la lengua de la morena jugando con su intimidad. Las manos de ambas se entrelazaron sobre los pechos de la sheriff, que sentía su cuerpo al borde del colapso. Regina la arrastraba hacia un precipicio del que ella pretendía saltar sin paracaídas._

 _Nunca se había sentido tan segura y viva._

 _-Regina... -Repitió en un grito estrangulado por las emociones._

 _Su cuerpo se alzó mientras sus manos buscaban un punto al que anclarse. Entre el cabello de Regina, las sábanas, los dedos que seguían torturando sus pechos...Ningún sitio parecía seguro cuando se trataba de exponer tan libremente sus sentimientos. Sus piernas se agitaron, temblorosas, afianzando con fuerza la cabeza que se encontraba entre ellas. Los dedos de sus pies se envolvieron, recibiendo una vibración que recorrió todo su cuerpo._

 _Un placer que jamás había sentido._

 _Su cuerpo se desplomó con fuerza sobre la cama, mientras sus párpados se cerraban para evitar el mareo._

 _Regina regó de besos sus ingles, el hueso de su cadera, su abdomen...alejándose lentamente de su intimidad para hacerla disfrutar de la prolongación de su orgasmo._

 _Su respiración comenzó a calmarse cuando la morena llegó a su altura. Sentía el cuerpo de esta acariciando cada parte del suyo. El olor que siempre liberaba, mezclado con el suyo y con el sudor que desprendían sus pieles...Llenando el aire de una fragancia única._

 _-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? -Susurró, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladeada de la morena._

 _-Aquí mismo, intentando acabar contigo._

 _Emma sonrió ante sus palabras. Regina separó un mechón de su rostro y se acercó para besar sus labios, tiernamente._

 _-Quizás esta noche lo consigas. -Bromeó casi sin aliento._

 _-Me gusta esta forma de acabar contigo..._

 _-A mi me gusta como me haces el amor... -_ _Regina enrojeció levemente y Emma aprovechó su pequeño descuido para invertir sus posiciones. -Ahora me toca a mí acabar contigo..._

 _-Eso es muy osado por su parte, Swan, ¿no cree?_

 _Emma deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de la morena hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja._

 _-No sabes lo mucho que me excita que me hables así..._

 _-Emma..._

 _Regina no consiguió reprimir el gemido que abandonó sus labios cuando la sheriff se deshizo de su ropa interior para tantear su sexo. Los dedos de Emma, finos y delicados, retaban su serenidad con cada movimiento. Sus bocas se encontraban cada vez más furiosas. Empezaban a conocer de memoria el sabor de aquellos labios que se había vuelto adictivos._

 _-Regina..._

 _Sentir la humedad de la morena entre sus dedos le hacía desear mucho más. Pronunció su nombre como una forma de buscar su consentimiento, aunque en su desespero pareció más bien una súplica._

 _-Hazlo... -gimió Regina en su oído al sentir los labios de la rubia arrastrándose por su cuello. -Te quiero...dentro..._

 _Tan dentro que rasgó su alma. Tan dentro que acarició cada una de sus verdades calladas. Tan dentro que encendió su locura._

 _Comenzaron a moverse siguiendo un baile que solo ellas entendían. Abrazando sus cuerpos perdidos en la humedad. Entre gemidos._

 _Un cosquilleo recorrió sus estómagos; tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo._

 _Magia._

 _Brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo para aferrarse y penetrar en el de la otra. Creando una burbuja en la que tan solo ellas dos existían._

 _Ellas, fusionando sus cuerpos en uno antes de perderse en el orgasmo más extraordinario que habían experimentado jamás._

 _Gritando sus nombres entre miles de palabras inconexas, buscando la mirada de la otra, arqueando sus cuerpos a favor de un contacto mayor, ambas cayeron desplomadas perdiendo por un momento la capacidad de respirar._

 _Sus piernas se abrazaron, temblorosas. Emma abandonó el interior de Regina haciendo que su cuerpo, todavía sensible, se crispase. Sus manos se entrelazaron, buscando la serenidad en medio del caos._

 _-Dios, ha sido... -Agazapada en el cuello de la morena, Emma intentaba buscar las palabras que definiesen el momento._

 _-Mágico. -Musitó Regina, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación._

 _-Mágico. -Repitió la rubia con una sonrisa._

 _-No es una metáfora, señorita Swan. Vamos a tener que retomar las clases para que aprenda a controlar su magia._

 _-¿Qué? -Emma abandonó el cuello de la morena para incorporarse apoyada en uno de sus brazos._

 _Regina la contemplaba con una sonrisa y acercó su mano para desprenderse de un mechón rebelde que surcaba su rostro._

 _-Tu magia, Emma._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ha sido...? ¿Ha sido mi magia...? -Emma se mostraba tan incrédula como preocupada. -¡Dios mío! ¿Te he hecho daño?_

 _Regina sonrió ante su nerviosismo y se acercó para besarla con una infinita ternura._

 _-Nunca me harías daño, Emma. Lo sé. La magia está ligada a tus emociones y estas en ningún momento han sido malas. Solo...vamos a tener que aprender a controlarlas._

 _Emma asintió, ruborizada. El hecho de que su magia dejase expuestas todas sus emociones la hacía sentir todavía más vulnerable._

 _Regina pareció leer su preocupación. Alzando su barbilla volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad._

 _-No tienes que tener miedo de nada. Yo también te quiero, Emma._

 _Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de felicidad y Regina no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo. Lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas daba otra dimensión al significado de aquellas palabras._

 _-Te quiero. -Susurró Emma antes de volver a perderse en las sábanas con ella._


	4. Chapter 3

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia, la leéis o la marcáis como favorita.**

 **A gioconda91, por su comentario, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que dedicarle este capítulo. Mil gracias por tomarte unos segundos para hacerme llegar tus impresiones. He descubierto, como escritora, la importancia de los comentarios a la hora de animarnos a seguir publicando, así que muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **El dolor del pasado**

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

¿Cómo había podido olvidarla?

Regina...

Sentada en la alfombra de su salón, Emma contemplaba las imágenes de aquellas páginas sin encontrar una sola explicación.

Amy la observaba desde uno de los sofás, sin atreverse a hablar nuevamente. Ni si quiera le había preguntado por su última afirmación; aquella que no había llegado a entender. Todas sus preguntas pasaron a un segundo plano al ver la tristeza de nuevo en los ojos de aquella mujer que parecía estar en estado de shock.

¿Cómo recuperarse de una impresión así?

Emma empezaba a ser consciente de que su vida se había cimentado sobre unos recuerdos falsos, unas emociones que nunca había sentido.

Todo era demasiado complicado.

¿Qué sentía de verdad?

¿Amaba a Regina?

Los recuerdos de la única noche vivida con ella hicieron temblar todo su cuerpo. Pero eso, ¿en qué posición dejaba a Killian?

Sentía una vorágine de emociones contradictorias; alegría, tristeza, ira, agitación…

¿Por qué habían jugado así con sus vidas?

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir...Sentía unas profundas ganas de salir corriendo o echarse a llorar, y no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era más madura.

Habían pasado diecisiete años, pero haber recuperado en ese momento los recuerdos hacía todo demasiado real, demasiado presente.

Y dolía. Dolía hasta un punto inimaginable.

 _Storybrooke, diecisiete años antes._

 _La maleta estaba lista en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Junto a ella, dos mochilas y varias cajas con libros que Regina había organizado de manera metódica._

 _Emma lo observaba todo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sentada en la cama de su hijo, todavía intentaba asimilar lo que la morena les había contado tan solo unas horas antes._

 _-¿Me acercas la foto que tienes a tu derecha?_

 _Emma giró su rostro y se encontró con la imagen que descansaba enmarcada en la mesilla de noche de Henry. En ella, el rostro de su hijo aparecía sonriente junto al suyo. Recordó el momento en el que Blanca había sacado esa fotografía, unos días después de que su hijo abandonase el hospital tras romper la maldición._

 _-No. -Regina, que hasta el momento se encontraba inmersa en la colocación de los libros, alzó su rostro con gesto contrariado. -No quiero dártela, ni quiero que sigas haciendo esto. Es…es una estupidez…_

 _-Emma…_

 _-¡No! -La sheriff se levantó de la cama. Su enfado era evidente, aunque había intentado mantenerlo oculto durante los últimos minutos. La pasividad con la que Regina actuaba estaba consiguiendo crisparla. -No quiero que me vuelvas a decir lo mismo. No quiero… -Se pasó las manos por el cabello, nerviosa. -Tiene que haber otra forma. Tenemos que…_

 _-Emma… -Regina se levantó del suelo e intentó acercarse a ella._

 _-Somos los héroes, ¿Recuerdas? -Su voz sonaba completamente desesperada. -Siempre encontramos soluciones para nuestros problemas. Nosotros no huimos…_

 _Regina la observaba con desolación. La actitud serena que había intentado adoptar desde un principio comenzaba a disiparse con cada palabra. Los ojos de Emma mostraban una angustia que nunca antes había visto; ni siquiera cuando Henry estaba perdido en Nunca Jamás._

 _-No estamos huyendo…_

 _-Sí, si lo estamos haciendo. Regina, tenemos que luchar. -Se acercó más a ella para entrelazar sus manos con las de la morena de forma enérgica. -Pensar un nuevo plan. Quizás…_

 _-Emma, no hay nada que podamos hacer._

 _-¡Por Dios, Regina! -Soltó sus manos con frustración. -Te estás rindiendo sin…_

 _-¿En serio? ¿Crees de verdad que me estoy rindiendo? -Emma descubrió como, ante sus ojos, todas las barreras de contención de Regina se desmoronaban. Estaba acostumbrada a que la morena se abriese a ella, pero aquella vez parecía diferente. En sus ojos vio reflejado un temor que consiguió que sus piernas flaqueasen al instante. -¿Crees que si hubiese otra posibilidad me iría dejándoos aquí? A Henry, a ti…_

 _Y antes de que pudiese decir una nueva palabra, Emma contempló como Regina se partía en mil pedazos delante de ella y comenzaba a llorar como una niña pequeña. Tan solo acertó a acercarse a ella y abrazarla, sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras y su significado; no había otra posibilidad._

 _Regina se perdió en el hueco de su cuello, mientras que su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba por el llanto. Emma la aferró con fuerza, dejando también libres sus lágrimas. Si supiese tan solo cómo parar el tiempo, lo hubiese detenido en ese momento para quedarse ahí eternamente, entre sus brazos._

 _-No hay otra opción. -Musitó entre sollozos Regina._

 _-No quiero perderte…_

 _Emma dejó al descubierto su propio temor. Un temor que sin duda compartían._

 _Sus cuerpos se aferraron con más vehemencia, y sus bocas no tardaron en buscarse con la loca necesidad de fundirse en una. Las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas dieron al beso un sabor salado y amargo; un sabor a despedida._

 _Sus labios y sus lenguas intentaban escudriñarle segundos al reloj mientras sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo de la otra. Emma comenzó a arrastrar a la morena hacia la cama de su hijo, con la necesidad de hacerla suya una vez más. Regina se dejó guiar hasta caer de espaldas en el colchón, sintiendo el peso de Emma sobre su cuerpo._

 _Las manos tibias de la sheriff comenzaron a deshacerse de cada botón de su camisa con una urgencia que jamás había sentido. Regina estiró su cuello, dejándose llevar por la vibración que los labios de Emma suscitaban en su piel. Los movimientos de sus pelvis prometían un placer desgarrador, pero el tiempo era limitado y corría en su contra. Ambas lo sabían, por eso sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar sin control._

 _-Emma, para…detente, por favor… -Le costó varios segundos hacer que las manos de la rubia se frenasen. Sintió como los labios húmedos abandonaban su piel, dejándola más vacía que nunca._

 _Su mirada se perdió en el techo de la habitación, iluminado por varias estrellas que ella misma había pegado allí. El cuerpo de Emma comenzó a temblar de nuevo, preso del llanto de su dueña. Regina acarició sus cabellos y buscó alzar su mentón para volver a besarla. Un beso tierno esta vez, cargado de "lo siento"._

 _-Debemos irnos… -Su garganta luchó contra aquellas palabras, que salieron casi como un desgarro. Pero debían hacerlo. Era lo correcto._

 _-No. Por favor…_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Solo cinco minutos. -Pidió la rubia en un susurro, alzando su cuerpo para poder observarla mejor. Sus ojos suplicantes eran el arma perfecta para que Regina no pudiese resistirse. -No quiero despedirme allí. No delante de todos… Aquí, tú y yo -Acercó de nuevo sus labios para dejar un casto beso. -No haremos nada, solo sentirnos…_

 _Se miraron durante un eterno instante, hasta que Regina asintió en un reverencial silencio._

 _Emma se incorporó levemente y posó su cabeza en la almohada para luego tirar del cuerpo de Regina hacia ella. La morena no opuso ninguna resistencia. No quería hacerlo; lo que más deseaba era quedarse allí para siempre. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la salvadora y sintió como este latía sin control._

 _Por un momento creyó averiguar un palpitar distinto. Como si el corazón de Emma latiese de una manera única. Ya lo había sentido la noche anterior, cuando se había dormido en sus brazos tras hacer el amor por primera vez._

 _Se preguntó si en verdad se estaría volviendo loca o si todo era producto de aquello a lo que muchos llamaban "enamoramiento"._

 _Había escuchado miles de veces hablar de la locura que el amor conlleva. La locura de ver extraordinario y sorprendente todo lo corriente y vulgar de la persona a la que amas. Como su olor, su sonrisa, su forma de atusarse el pelo, su andar…El palpitar de su corazón…_

 _¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de Emma sin siquiera darse cuenta?_

 _¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar tan rápido?_

 _-Habría funcionado, ¿sabes? -Regina alzó el rostro al escuchar sus palabras. Ambas estaban más tranquilas. Al fin eran conscientes de que nada cambiaría y lo único que querían era disfrutar de esos minutos sin más llantos. -Lo nuestro, digo. Estoy segura de que funcionaría._

 _-Al menos ahora te salvarás de decírselo a tus padres. -Bromeó Regina, haciéndola sonreír. -Deberías estar contenta por ello._

 _-Y tú triste. No creas que no imagino la satisfacción que te daría verme en ese momento._

 _-No te lo voy a negar…_

 _Las dos mujeres sonrieron. Emma la acercó más a su cuerpo y dejó un tímido beso en su frente, mientras con su mano dibujaba formas inconexas en su antebrazo. Regina respiró lentamente el aroma que desprendía el cuello níveo de la rubia, esperando retener ese olor para siempre en su recuerdo._

 _-Desearía tener la oportunidad de decírselo...a mis padres y a toda la ciudad. Preferiría eso a tener que alejarme de ti._

 _-Yo también…_

 _Suspiraron, de forma simultánea. Pese a que intentaban no caer en el desánimo era difícil dadas las circunstancias. Ninguna quería que ese fuera su último recuerdo, aunque Regina sabía que ese momento solo ella lo registraría en su memoria. Todavía no le había contado a Emma la verdad acerca de sus planes. No quería un nuevo enfrentamiento y sabía que lo tendría de decirle que pensaba borrar todos sus recuerdos para darle una nueva vida junto a Henry._

 _-En el fondo tú deberías estar contenta. -Volvió a hablar Emma, cuya intención era dejar atrás el dolor que le causaba aquella despedida. -Todavía no lo sabes, pero acabas de librarte de una novia extremadamente cursi._

 _-¿Ah sí? -Regina alzó levemente su torso, para apoyar la barbilla en el brazo que descansaba sobre el pecho de la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa._

 _-No te haces una idea… -Añadió Emma con aire soñador. -Habría empapelado la ciudad con miles de "te quiero" por nuestro aniversario, e incluso se me ocurriría un magnífico flasmob para pedirte matrimonio en la puerta de la alcaldía._

 _-¿Matrimonio? -Regina soltó una carcajada. -¿En serio? ¿Cree que le diría que sí, señorita Swan?_

 _-Estoy segura. -Sonrió con cierta arrogancia. -Te mueres por mis huesos…_

 _-Tú te mueres por los míos…_

 _-Eso no te lo voy a negar. -Agarró su mentón para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. -Tendríamos una boda de ensueño, pero no como las del bosque encantado. -Hizo una mueca de desagrado. -No estaría dispuesta a llevar uno de esos voluptuosos vestidos._

 _-¿Irías a nuestra boda con tu chaqueta roja de cuero? -Se atrevió a fantasear también Regina, con un gesto divertido._

 _-Sé que te encanta, no lo niegues. Pero creo que para nuestra boda me pondría algo más elegante…_

 _-¿E iríamos de luna de miel?_

 _-A París… -Contestó rápidamente Emma, con la mirada perdida en la nada._

 _-París me parece un tópico…Siempre quise conocer España…_

 _-¿A España entonces? -Regina asintió ligeramente. -Pues te llevaría a España…_

 _-¿Y después?_

 _-¿Después? -Emma rascó su barbilla como si estuviese pensando en el siguiente paso. -Después me invitarías a vivir a tu casa. -Sonrió, recibiendo un golpe en el pecho. -¿Qué? Yo no te puedo invitar al departamento de mis padres. Sería raro, cuanto menos… Además, me gusta tu casa._

 _-Nuestra casa. -Corrigió Regina dejando un beso en su pecho, a la altura del escote. -Sería nuestra casa._

 _-Te haría el amor en cada rincón de nuestra casa. -Susurró Emma, acentuando el posesivo. Regina alzó de nuevo su rostro y se adueñó de los labios de la rubia con una lentitud pasmosa. Acariciando su textura, su sabor… -Y tendríamos muchos hijos._

 _Regina se separó de sus labios para mirarla con desconcierto. ¿Había oído bien?_

 _Si bien sabía que aquello se trataba de una simple fantasía; una forma de liberarse del estrés y el desánimo que producía la situación, no pudo evitar que un nudo ciñese su estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras._

 _¿En verdad Emma se hubiese planteado tener más hijos de seguir juntas?_

 _-¿Hijos? ¿Tú y yo? -La pregunta salió de sus labios con la misma dosis de miedo que de sorpresa. Ella se había planteado muchas veces volver a adoptar. Pese a que nunca lo había desarrolado en firme, la idea había sobrevolado su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Pero desde luego, en sus planes nunca había entrado la opción de vivir eso con otra persona._

 _¿Cómo sería tener otro hijo con Emma?_

 _Sabía que nunca lo descubriría, pero la sola idea hizo que se emocionase._

 _-Una niña. -Susurró Emma sin perder su sonrisa._

 _-Una niña. -Repitió Regina conmovida._

 _-Amy_

 _-¿Amy?_

 _-Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. Lo leí en un libro cuando era pequeña._

 _-Amy… -Repitió de nuevo Regina, paladeándolo con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la habitación._

 _-Morena, con tu carita…_

 _-Con tus ojos…_

 _Las dos mujeres sonrieron y estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando el sonido de un teléfono las sacó de su ensoñación. No se molestaron en levantarse o descubrir de quién se trataba. Había llegado el momento, lo sabían._

 _-Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí, Regina._

 _La garganta de la morena se cerró, impidiéndole decir una sola palabra. Asintió en silencio, sabiendo que ella no le podía devolver la petición. En unos minutos Emma se marcharía de la ciudad con su hijo, dejando en Storybrooke todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos; olvidándola par siempre._

 _-Tú prométeme que serás feliz…_

 _-Seré feliz cuando volvamos a encontrarnos._

 _-Eres una maldita charming. -Susurró Regina sobre sus labios, justo antes de besarla._

 _El último beso, con el sabor más que amargo de un "adiós" que Emma intentaba suplir por un "Hasta luego". Pero Regina sabía la verdad, y lo único que se preguntaba era cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella a todo lo que estaba por venir._

 _-Te amo Emma. -Se atrevió a decir sin miedos, porque la intensidad de aquel sentimiento era demasiado real. Daba igual el tiempo pasado juntas, si era corto o largo, Regina nunca se había sentido tan viva. -Como nunca he amado a nadie antes._

 _Y aunque sabía que Emma lo olvidaría, aunque sabía que todo acababa allí, se recreó en la seguridad de su respuesta._

 _-Yo también te amo, Regina._

Storybrooke, actualidad.

El timbre de la casa rompió con el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el salón. Emma alzó el rostro, alejándose al fin de la ensoñación en la que llevaba minutos sumergida. Amy alternaba su mirada entre la rubia y la puerta de la entrada, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

-Seguramente serán ellos. -Anunció Emma en un susurro, más como una afirmación que se hacía a sí misma que como un aviso para la joven.

Pese al aturdimiento de su cuerpo, saber que estaba a punto de recibir a sus padres le produjo una leve sensación de alivio. Necesitaba compartir sus temores con alguien o acabaría por volverse completamente loca antes del amanecer.

Se puso en pie cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Amy se removió en su asiento, masajeándose las manos.

-Tranquila. -Le dedicó una sonrisa. -Todo estará bien...

Sin saber por qué, sentía la necesidad de calmarla. No se quería hacer demasiadas preguntas al respecto. No cuando seguramente estaba a punto de recibir un interrogatorio por parte de sus padres.

En cuanto la joven respondió con una tímida sonrisa, Emma se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta. A penas tuvo tiempo de abrirla cuando Blanca se lanzó hacia su cuerpo, apretándola en un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

-Sí, tranquila. -Alzó los ojos por encima del hombro de su madre para encontrarse a su padre y a su hermano. -Estoy bien.

David le sonrió levemente, y Emma pudo comprobar en aquel gesto que estaba tan perdido como ella. Todavía no sabía lo que sus padres habían averiguado, pero podía imaginar su desconcierto.

Neal se acercó a ella con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y le ayudó a deshacerse de los brazos de Blanca, que parecía no querer separarse de ella. Emma le agradeció el gesto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el joven solía tener muestras tan desmesuradas de cariño como su madre.

-¿Dónde está? -Cuestionó Blanca en cuanto se separó de ella.

No hizo falta que Emma dijese nada, la mirada de los tres se dirigió inevitablemente al salón iluminado. Amy se puso de pie al instante, observándolos con su tímida mirada. Ninguno fue capaz de dar un paso al frente o decir algo ante la surrealista situación que estaban viviendo. Tan solo una voz cantarina consiguió romper la incómoda atmósfera.

-¿A mí no me saludas, rubia?

Emma giró su rostro de nuevo hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a Ruby apoyada en el marco. Llevaba la ropa que solía acompañarla siempre en el Bosque encantado; su falda larga, su camisa, su corsé y la inconfundible capa roja.

-Rubs… -Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, olvidándose por un instante del motivo que había llevado a su amiga hasta allí.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse; desde que la mujer lobo había viajado al inframundo para pedirles ayuda. Desde entonces habían sucedido muchas cosas, pero siempre que se reencontraban Emma tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba por ellas.

El abrazo se prolongó más de lo habitual y, cuando se separaron, las dos mujeres pasaron largos segundos observándose en silencio. Los ojos de Emma escondían cientos de preguntas, mientras los de su amiga intentaban transmitirle la calma que tanto había necesitado en las últimas horas.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda ser cierto? -La pregunta escapó de la garganta de Emma sin que esta hubiese dado si quiera la orden para que sus labios se movieran.

David, Blanca y Neal, que hasta entonces habían mantenido su mirada en la joven que se encontraba en medio del salón, giraron sus rostros esperando también una respuesta.

Ruby sonrió, agarrando las manos de Emma entre las suyas.

-Tiene tu valentía, tu coraje… Estoy más que segura. -Ante la contundente afirmación, Emma volvió a abrazarla, más por los nervios que por la necesidad de volver a sentirla entre sus brazos. -Además tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, como su otra madre.

Emma enrojeció al instante, agradeciendo que Ruby hubiese susurrado aquello en su oído.

Enfrentarse a la verdad delante de sus padres era algo que no había previsto. Había pensado tanto en el alivio que le produciría estar a su lado que no había meditado los "efectos secundarios" que conllevaba.

Contarles a sus padres que había tenido una relación con Regina…

¿Cómo hablar de algo que ella misma acababa de descubrir y que todavía no lograba asimilar?

-Creo que será mejor que pasemos dentro… -Sugirió Ruby, cuya mayor preocupación en ese momento era la joven que se encontraba en el medio del salón.

-Sí, sí…claro…

Emma cerró la puerta de la entrada y alargó su brazo para invitarlos a pasar. Blanca fue la primera en romper la barrera que la había mantenido paralizada hasta ese momento. Con paso trémulo entró en el salón y se acercó a Amy, cuyo rostro no podía reflejar mayor temor.

-Eres Amy ¿cierto? -Cuestionó Blanca, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Su tono de voz era el mismo que solía utilizar con sus hijos, o con los pequeños a los que daba clase. Amy movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada, Blanca ya estaba envolviendo a la joven con el mismo abrazo que le había dado a Emma minutos antes.

La sheriff suspiró, negando con la cabeza con resignación. Sin duda su madre no cambiaría nunca…

Pese a todo, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, justo antes de fijarse en el gesto confuso que lucía la joven que decía ser su hija. Amy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y parecía no saber corresponder a aquel gesto de cariño. Sus brazos se mantenían paralizados a ambos lados del cuerpo de Blanca, como si no encontrase un lugar adecuado donde apoyarlos.

La sonrisa de Emma se desdibujó en su rostro al comprender la situación en la que se encontraba la joven. Fuese su hija o no, lo cierto es que en ese momento sintió una profunda conexión con ella. Estaba segura de que Amy había vivido una infancia tan difícil y solitaria como la suya.

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en la noche, deseó que aquella pequeña fuese de verdad su hija.

-Cariño, será mejor que la dejes respirar. -David se acercó a su mujer y, como antes había hecho Neal, la separó del cuerpo de aquella joven.

Amy agradeció que tanto él como el hermano menor de Emma la saludaran de una manera menos efusiva.

Ruby, por el contrario, se acercó a su espalda y pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para abrazarla y besar su mejilla. Emma mantenía la mirada puesta en ambas, comprobando que entre ellas existía una fuerte complicidad. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a ninguna de las dos cómo se habían conocido, pero se moría de curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien, princesa? -Susurró la mujer lobo sin soltar los hombros de la joven.

-Sí, estoy bien. -Aseguró ella, con la mirada anclada en la de Emma.

-¿Entonces…? -Ruby dirigió también sus ojos a la rubia, que la interrumpió con la intención de que todos tomasen asiento; les esperaba una larga conversación.

Blanca, David y Neal se acomodaron en el sofá grande, mientras Amy volvió al mismo sillón en el que había permanecido sentada los últimos minutos. Ruby lo hizo junto a ella, sobre el reposabrazos, manteniendo en todo momento sus manos en contacto con los hombros de la joven.

-¿Has recordado algo? -Emma apenas había acabado de tomar asiento en el sillón que quedaba libre cuando la pregunta salió de los labios de Ruby.

Directa como siempre, pensó la sheriff, aunque en aquel momento hubiese agradecido algo más de calma. Se removió incómoda en su asiento, sintiendo los cinco pares de ojos puestos en ella.

-Es complicado… -Afirmó Amy, y Emma nunca agradeció tanto la presencia de la joven entre ellos. Parecía ser la única que entendía las dimensiones de todo aquello. Quizás porque llevaba más de una hora sufriendo sus silencios y sus miradas perdidas en la nada.

-Pero, ¿le has enseñado las hojas del libro? ¿Ha bebido del frasco que trajiste? -Ruby parecía sedienta de información y Amy se vio obligada a lanzarle una oscura mirada para que se tomase las cosas con un poco de calma. -Lo siento, yo…

-Todos estamos nerviosos, tranquila. -Afirmó Emma con una tímida sonrisa. La mirada que su supuesta hija le había lanzado a la loba era la confirmación de que Ruby no mentía; aquella joven daba el mismo miedo que Regina cuando estaba enfadada.

-Ruby nos ha…puesto al tanto de la situación. -Se atrevió a hablar David.

Emma alzó su rostro hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de aquella afirmación. Los ojos de su padre se mostraban igual de confusos que cuando había entrado en su casa, pero ahora en sus labios se esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

David intentaba tranquilizarla, decirle con su mirada que todo estaba bien, aunque realmente aquello le parecía de lo más caótico e irreal.

Ruby había aparecido en su casa a media noche, cuando ellos ya dormían. Blanca no había podido contener la emoción al encontrársela parada en su rellano e, invitándola a pasar, había alertado a toda la familia. David, en cuanto la vio, supo que aquella no era una simple visita de cortesía. Ruby había confirmado sus sospechas al pedirles que tomasen asiento, al igual que Emma había hecho tan solo unos minutos antes.

Sin duda necesitaban estar sentados para recibir una noticia así.

Una nieta…

Eso les había dicho Ruby; que tenían una nieta, hija de Emma y Regina.

Todavía era incapaz de asimilar aquella información, especialmente la parte en que se incluía a Regina. Blanca se había echado a reír en un primer momento, incrédula, aunque la seriedad de Ruby la había desestabilizado.

Sin embargo todas sus cuitas y preguntas habían pasado a un segundo plano al encontrarse con su hija. Nunca habían visto a Emma tan atormentada como en ese momento, por eso Blanca se había lanzado a sus brazos al entrar, y por eso David la miraba ahora como si intentase decirle sin palabras que estaban allí, con ella, pasase lo que pasase.

-Entonces… ¿Has recordado algo? -Esta vez la pregunta salió de los labios de Blanca, que intentaba mantener la misma mirada tranquilizadora que su marido.

Emma asintió, en silencio. El rostro de Ruby se iluminó al instante, mientras giraba su cuerpo para enfrentar la reacción de Amy. La joven, por el contrario, no había variado su gesto apesadumbrado.

-No me recuerda. -Contestó a la pregunta silenciosa que la loba le hacía. -No sabe quién soy.

-¿Qué? Pero… -Ruby volvió a girarse hacia Emma con una mirada que parecía casi acusatoria, como si la rubia tuviese alguna culpa.

-¿Entonces Amy no es…? -Blanca dejó la pregunta en el aire, aunque todos la entendieron al instante. Incluso ella, que acababa de conocer a la joven, parecía haberse hecho ilusiones.

-No la recuerdo, no sé quién es… -Habló Emma con un deje de desesperación, mientras apretaba fuertemente con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. -Pero… -Aquella simple palabra consiguió captar de nuevo la atención de todos. La salvadora parecía debatirse entre seguir hablando o guardarse para ella lo que sabía. Finalmente, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, se atrevió a hablar. -Regina y yo tuvimos algo…

En cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios, Emma sintió un profundo alivio. No solo era el hecho de declararlo delante de las personas a las que quería, si no que sabía que acababa de generar una nueva esperanza para Amy.

El silencio se adueñó del salón de su casa durante varios segundos. Las reacciones frente a su declaración no podían ser más dispares. Ruby sonreía, radiante, apretando con ahínco los hombros de una emocionada Amy. David y Blanca tenían el rostro desencajado y no dejaban de mirarse entre ellos para luego clavar sus ojos en su hija. Pese a que ya habían oído la historia de labios de Ruby, escuchárselo decir a Emma hacía todo mucho más real.

-Wow. -Fue lo único que atinó a decir Neal, cuyos ojos se habían abierto de par en par. -¿Gina y tú?

Emma volvió a asentir, sin poder evitar que una tímida sonrisa brotase en sus labios. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que Regina decía odiar el nombre con el que el joven se refería a ella.

Desde pequeño, Neal había tenido problemas para pronunciar la "r", y siempre se había dirigido a Regina de aquella forma. Con el tiempo, y pese a hablar ya correctamente, el pequeño nunca la había llamado por su nombre. Regina solía decir que lo hacía para burlarse de ella, teorizando con lo mucho que disfrutaban los hijos de los encantadores de sus disputas verbales con ella.

Emma se dio cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba aquellos tiempos. Debía admitirse a sí misma, nuevamente, que echaba de menos convivir con Regina; aunque solo fuese para pincharla a diario.

-Con "algo" te refieres a…

-A una relación. -Contestó rápidamente Emma a la pregunta de su padre. No sabía que nombre utilizar para definir lo que había pasado con Regina, pero tampoco quería dar pie a malos entendidos.

-Ya…

David parecía realmente confundido. Emma no podía culparle, ella todavía no lograba salir del asombro, aunque necesitaba contar lo que sabía para que entre todos pusiesen algo de orden en aquella inusual situación.

-¿Y nunca lo habías recordado? ¿Nunca…?

-Hasta esta misma noche para mí Regina era la otra madre de mi hijo, una amiga, pero nada más. Nunca tuvimos nada, o al menos yo no lo recordaba hasta que Amy me dio uno de esos frascos. -Señaló los cuatro vidrios con líquido transparente colocados sobre la mesa.

-Es…raro… -Se atrevió a hablar Blanca, que parecía volver en sí después de la noticia.

-¡A mí me lo vas a contar! -musitó Emma, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

-Puede que sea extraño, pero eso hace que la historia de Amy cobre algún sentido. -Ruby parecía ajena al estado de shock en el que aquella historia dejaba a todos los presentes. Ella había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la noticia, y teniendo en cuenta que siempre se había mostrado entusiasmada con ella, lo único que le quedaba era desenmarañar el misterio de por qué Emma no recordaba a su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Cuestionó Blanca.

-Creo que es obvio, ¿no? -Elevó ambos brazos. -Las historias que encontró Amy en el libro hablaban de una relación entre Emma y Regina, fruto de la cual nació esta jovencita. -Golpeó los hombros de Amy. -Ahora que hemos confirmado que sí existió esa relación…

-Espera, Rubs, espera. -La frenó Emma. -¿No crees que se te escapa algo? -Alzó una de sus cejas, intentando expresar algo que su amiga no parecía entender. La loba mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto de confusión.

-Creo que se refiere al hecho de que son dos mujeres. -Se atrevió a decir Neal, consiguiendo que el rostro de su hermana y su madre enrojeciese al instante.

-¡Oh! -Ruby esbozó una divertida mueca al ser consciente de las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga. -Pero eso…eso no es un problema en nuestro mundo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Cuestionó Emma, dejando a un lado su vergüenza.

-Magia. -Contestó Blanca antes de que la loba se adelantase. -Tú tienes magia, Regina también…

-Solo haría falta que vosotras… -Ruby alzó ambas cejas de forma repetida, consiguiendo que el rostro de Emma alcanzase un color casi burdeos.

-¡Oh, Dios! -La rubia pedía a la tierra que se la tragase en ese mismo instante, pero nada parecía tener efecto. A la mirada divertida de Ruby se le unieron la de Amy y Neal, que intentaban evitar echarse a reír. En cuanto a David y Blanca, Emma era incapaz de girar su rostro hacia a ellos para evaluar sus reacciones.

-Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta que iba a plantear… -Murmuró Ruby.

-El problema sigue siendo que Emma no reconoce a Amy. No sirve de nada hacer conjeturas… -Aclaró David intentando alejar las imágenes que habían invadido su mente tras la declaración de su hija.

-En eso tienes razón… -Ruby se rindió a la evidencia. Si bien estaba segura de que Amy era hija de la rubia, el hecho de que no la recordase hacía todo más difícil.

-Puede que… -La mirada de Emma se perdió en las hojas del libro que ella misma había esparcido sobre la mesa de su salón. Había llegado el momento de exponer en alto la idea que recorría su mente desde que había logrado recordar todo lo sucedido.

-¿En qué piensas, cariño? -Blanca la miró con ternura, animándola silenciosamente a abrirse a ellos. La salvadora tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Regina y yo tuvimos nuestro primer acercamiento en Nunca Jamás, mientras íbamos en busca de Henry. La única vez que nosotras…que estuvimos juntas… -Añadió con cierto rubor. -Fue la noche antes de que Pan apareciese en Storybrooke; antes de que Henry y yo nos fuésemos a Nueva York y vosotros al Bosque Encantado.

-Entonces, ¿crees que algo pudo suceder después? ¿Algo que nosotros tampoco recordamos? -cuestionó tímidamente Blanca.

-Después de aquello los recuerdos vuelven a ser los mismos. Killian vino a buscarme a Nueva York y regresamos aquí. Yo ya no recordaba nada de lo sucedido con Regina…Empecé una relación con Killian y ella… -Un nudo invisible apretó su estómago imposibilitándole seguir con la narración. Le costaba demasiado pensar en la relación de Regina con Robin ahora que sabía que entre ellas había ocurrido algo.

-Entonces todas las respuestas están en lo sucedido en el Bosque Encantado…

Ruby dejó en claro algo que era evidente. Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a los pequeños frascos de cristal que seguían sobre la pequeña mesa del salón. La respuesta estaba delante de sus narices, aunque ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

-En ese caso… -David fue el primero en alargar su brazo para coger uno de los frascos. Estaba dispuesto a resolver todo aquel misterio.

-¡Espera! -Emma lo detuvo, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes. De pronto se sintió frágil, como si todos allí pudiesen advertir sus temores.

-Emma… -Blanca se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hija.

-Creo que…deberíamos ir...a por algo de beber... -Propuso Ruby, con la única intención de dejar a madre e hija a solas.

Todos parecieron captar el evidente propósito, pues en silencio comenzaron a abandonar el salón, siguiendo a Ruby hasta la cocina.

Blanca, sin atender al movimiento de los demás, se agachó levemente frente a su hija, colocándose a su altura. Sus ojos claros reflejaban la lucha que se debatía en su interior.

-Tengo miedo.

Hacía tiempo que a Emma no le costaba admitir sus temores frente a su madre. Tras la pérdida de su bebé y la marcha de Killian, había aprendido que guardarse para ella sus problemas tan solo la llevaba a alejarse de las personas a las que quería. No iba a permitir que aquello volviera a sucederle.

-Lo sé… -Blanca acarició sus piernas con cariño.

-Lo peor es que no sé a qué tengo más miedo; si descubrir que Amy es mi hija o que no lo es.

Blanca sonrió levemente, entendiendo las dudas de su hija. Emma ya había pasado por la pérdida de un hijo, por no hablar de que llevaba años alejada de Henry. Amy representaba, en cierto modo, una nueva esperanza para ella y para su vida.

-Nunca sabremos la verdad si no lo hacemos…

-¿Y si no es mi hija?

-¿Crees que lo es?

Emma no dudó ni un segundo en asentir. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero la conexión que sentía con la joven la había llevado desde el primer minuto a confiar en su palabra.

-Entonces lo mejor será que descubramos qué paso, ¿no crees?

Emma volvió a asentir y, con renovadas fuerzas, se levantó de su sillón. Blanca hizo lo mismo y ambas se sumieron en un tranquilizador abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien. -Susurró Blanca en su oído.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo hacemos? -La voz de David las sacó del íntimo momento compartido. El hombre se encontraba tras ellas, mostrando en su rostro una brillante sonrisa.

-Vamos a hacerlo. -Corroboró Blanca con seguridad.

Todos los demás volvieron al salón, colocándose alrededor de la mesa como si estuviesen a punto de realizar un ritual. Emma buscó la mirada de Amy, y le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla. La joven asintió, devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Solo tenemos que beber? -interrogó David mientras cogía uno de los frascos y lo examinaba.

-Así es. -Afirmó Emma.

Sus padres, de manera ceremoniosa, sacaron el tapón de corcho de los frascos y se miraron entre sí.

Una nueva prueba para ellos. Era lo único en que pensaban mientras sus manos se alzaban llevando los pequeños vidrios hasta sus labios.

Emma contempló entonces como el cuerpo de ambos se ponía rígido. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y parecían estar pasando por un trance. Recordó que ella misma había tardado varios segundos en asentar en su cabeza todos los recuerdos, así que esperó, nerviosa. Podía sentir la magia que emanaba de los cuerpos de sus padres mientras ambos contraían el gesto de su rostro.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue David, aunque se quedó durante varios segundos paralizado. Su mirada confusa estaba perdida en algún punto de la sala y parecía no haber vuelto en sí.

Blanca tardó unos segundos más en alzar sus párpados, pero su reacción fue completamente distinta.

Bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, los ojos de la morena no tardaron en captar la figura de Amy. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, silenciosas, antes de que se arrojase de manera precipitada sobre la joven.

-¡Amy!


End file.
